Jeff and Juliet
by believehopelove2803
Summary: Set in the 2nd season of Glee, Juliet and her best friend Tatum are in New Directions. What happens one day when Kurt brings them to meet his new Warbler friends? Jeff/OC interaction with Warblers, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie and others. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This is basically taking two new characters and dropping them into the WMHS glee club like they've always been there. It also focuses on the character of Jeff the Warbler and his interaction with those characters and his friends at Dalton. Includes all other New Directions characters as well. Set in season 2 time when Kurt was at Dalton, around just after they won sectionals. Everything before then is canon, everything after that is fair game and probably won't match up completely alongside the show storyline. Just something random.

If you read this please write a review just so I can know if anyone actually cares or not lol. I have nothing really planned as far as length and such, just going to keep writing until I figure it out.

_Note: I don't own anything related to Glee in any way or any songs or things I may reference. I do own my OC's however._

* * *

><p><strong>Juliet's POV<strong>

Juliet walked as slow as she could to Glee club that afternoon, she wasn't too sure why she didn't really feel like going to rehearsal, but she just didn't. Sure, everyone was in happy spirits, they just won sectionals, tied with "The Warblers" even which is the Glee Club at the school Kurt transferred too, but she was just in a blah kind of mood.

She knew that everyone was going to be hyped up and talking about which songs they should do for regionals...even though they all knew that they'd completely change their mind once the date got closer.

She walked into the room and saw that she was late and Mr. Shue was already standing up front starting his lesson of the week. Juliet silently cursed herself in her head, even though she was in a club that was all about performing, she hated all eyes on her unless she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Hey Juliet you're late, take a seat." Mr. Shue turned around from what he was writing on the white board as she scurried in. She could feel her face turn a slight shade of red as she slid into a seat next to her best friend Tatum.

Her and Tatum had been best friends since before they could remember. They'd met in kindergarden and just never stopped being friends. They knew everything about each other, they even joined glee club together, after some persuasion from Tina and Mercedes at least.

Tatum was pretty creative and more outgoing than Juliet. She liked cracking jokes and keeping the peace, but wasn't afraid to confront a situation if needed - unless it had to do with something she was personally dealing with. All those emotions were locked up inside.

Juliet on the other hand was more quiet than not. She liked finding creative ways to express herself but wasn't the most confident on stage, though she was trying to work on it. She was pretty independent and tried to go with the flow, but always staying more or less in the background and trying to help everyone else out.

Sometimes the girls wondered how they are such good friends, their lives were quite different. Tatum lived on the rich side of Lima, her house was so big she had a separate guest house that no one ever even used expect when Tatum and Juliet used it for sleepovers with their friends, or if they didn't want to be around either of their families. Tatum had her own car, her family owned a house on the lake that was about a half hour away and her parents told her they'd pay for her to go to a private school, but she turned them down. Although she had all of these things, Tatum never acted like a stuck up little rich girl. She just lived her life like everyone else and did her own thing.

Juliet's life was more or less the opposite of that. She wasn't exactly what you'd call poor - but they sure were heading in that direction. Things had never really been all that normal around Juliet's house, they lived in a tiny place that no one bothered to really upkeep too well. Juliet tried the best she could but she had other things to do. Growing up she had an older sister named Katie who was 7 years older than her, her Dad was a construction worker and her Mom was a secretary. Nowadays Katie has been long gone, she moved out as soon as she could, and she hardly speaks with any of them anymore. Juliet used to be bothered by that, they were close when she was younger, but she's let it go. Tatum was more or less her sister now anyways.

Juliet's relationship with her Dad was never a strong one, they didn't really talk to each other that much and he was usually angry. In fact neither of Juliet's parents really talked to her. Well it wasn't like they didn't talk to her but they weren't as invested in her day to day life as you'd expect a parent of a teenager to be. But lately everyone seemed more withdrawn than usual, Juliet started to suspect her Mom didn't even really care about her much at all anymore.

Juliet's Dad had lost his job back in June of her sophomore year more than 5 months ago, ever since that happened money had been tight. She often heard arguments between her parents late at night that scared her. She knew her Dad had a past with some drug and alcohol abuse and she was praying that those habits wouldn't come back because he was depressed about being unemployed. Even to own the house they lived in they depended on both her Mom and her Dad's salary and Juliet was afraid of what they were going to have to do if things weren't going to start working out. When she was at school though she tried not to think of any of her families problems. Tatum was the only one who really knew the truth anyways, to everyone else she was as normal as they were.

"Way to be late." Tatum whispered to Juliet as she sat down on her left side. Juliet shrugged. She didn't really have much to say to that, it wasn't like she had much of an excuse. She heard part of the club groan as Mr. Shue revealed what he had written on the board.

"Inspirational songs!" He told the club excitedly! "You know, the songs that really get you going and excited about life and adventures! Or the songs that have influenced your life in a very meaningful way. We've done a lot of inspirational Journey songs in here, so what are some songs that come to your mind?" He waited patiently for them all to think of something good.

Most people had a confused look on their face. Finn, unexpectedly, was the first to speak up.

"Well I don't really know if this counts but that Bon Jovi song 'Its My Life' is pretty cool. I was pumped we did it as part of a mash up last year. It kinda talks about just going for stuff and not holding back." He shrugged, unsure if he answered the question right.

"That's good Finn! Great. Does anyone else have any?" Mr. Shue glanced around at the people who don't speak up too often. Tina spoke up.

"Uh, well I've always found Michael Jackson's 'Man in the Mirror' to be a cool song, even though he was saying 'Man' I always applied to my own life." Artie looked back and nodded in agreement.

"Yo Michael Jackson songs are always inspirational, the dude is a legend." Mr. Shue looked ecstatic that people were coming up with ideas.

"Okay, the assignment for this week is to find a song that has meaning to you, maybe it inspired you to do something in your life, or maybe someone inspired you to sing it. But everyone has to pick one and perform it for us all."

Everyone started to chatter amongst themselves at word of their assignment for the week. Mercedes and Tatum turned to Juliet to talk.

"Hey girl, Tatum, Tina, Rachel and I are gonna go visit Kurt at Dalton tomorrow after school, do you wanna come?" Juliet's eyes lit up at the idea. Tatum, Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt had kind of become a little group over the past year of Glee club and they all missed him now that he had to transfer.

"I'd love too...but why is Berry coming?" She never hung out with Rachel all that much, not that she had anything against her really but she was just confused on why she'd be coming too.

Mercedes shrugged, "Kurt wanted her too, they're kinda getting to be good friends I think." Her eyes cast downward for a split second and then popped right back up, "But he wants to show us around there and have us see how much different it is over there. I think it will be fun!"

Tatum spoke up, "Yeah not to mention there will be some fine lookin' fellas over there...an all boys school now that is just heaven." she said wistfully. The girls rolled their eyes and chuckled at her. Juliet knew that Tatum was trying to get over this crush she had on Puck now that he seemed super interested in the new member of the club Lauren Zizes, but not much was working.

Glee club lasted for another half hour or so, Rachel decided she had a song she wanted to share with everyone and then started talking about what she thought we should do for regionals. Most people tuned her out until she was done talking.

As they all were packing up to leave, Juliet texted Kurt. _"I am sooo pumped we are coming to see you tomorrow!"_ Juliet slung her backpack over her shoulder and said goodbye to her other friends. She followed Tatum out to the parking lot. She often got rides from her best friend because although she had her license, she didn't often have access to a car.

Her phone buzzed. _"I'm so glad you all are coming! You can meet some of my other friends here besides Blaine, we can show you around!"_ Kurt replied to her. Sometimes Kurt, with Blaine in tow, met them at the Lima Bean to hang out. Kurt seems to have become the closest to Blaine over at Dalton, but he was the only one of them that she had actually met! Juliet texted back,_ "Sounds awesome. I'll see you tomorrow."_

Tatum dropped Juliet off at home, she wasn't sure if her Dad was going to be home or not, she was hoping not but you never really knew. She opened the front door and froze because she heard voices in the kitchen. One she recognized as her Dad's but the other one she didn't know, it sounded deep and gruff. She took her shoes off as quietly as she could. Even though she was starving, she decided to avoid the kitchen. She glanced in on her way past, it was the only way to get to her room. She tried to get a look at who it was. Whoever it was he looked kind of sketchy.

She got to her room and closed and locked the door behind her. She glanced around at her tiny and plain room. She had put up a few posters of some bands or movies she liked but never tried too hard to make it like home. She tried to spend the least amount of time there as possible. She was glad she was going to go hang out at Tina's tonight to do some homework because she hated being stuck in her house for too long.

A couple hours later she left her room with the intent of leaving and walking to Tina's. Her Mom stopped her on the way out.

"Where are you going?" Her tone indicated that she wasn't in the best mood.

"To Tina's house." Juliet said defensively.

"Why are you always going to your friend's houses when you could be doing your homework, or getting a job! You better pass those classes, we can't afford to have you fail and stay back!" This was coming out of nowhere, Juliet had always been an honor roll student.

"I'm going over there to study, and since when do you care anyways?" Juliet's Mom scoffed at her.

"Oh whatever just go to your friends house, what _do_ I care." With a wave of her arm she left the room and went into the kitchen where her husband was.

Juliet furrowed her brow, she was perplexed at the entire conversation that just happened. Her Mom kept going back and forth between caring too much and caring too little. Not taking another second to see if her Mom was going to change her mind, Juliet snuck out the door and into freedom.

* * *

><p>The next day at school Juliet couldn't concentrate because she was excited about going on a little road trip with her friends to visit Kurt. They all settled on Mercedes driving them in her car and each of them would give her a little bit of gas money.<p>

Each class felt like they took forever to finish, especially math - the worst class of them all. The final bell rang for the day and Juliet sprang out of her seat, she loved having plans! She smiled as she made her way to the meeting spot. They all decided that they should met at Tatum's locker after school.

When Juliet got there, she saw Tatum staring at Puck and Lauren having a conversation at the lockers over by the Algebra II door. She strolled up to Tatum and hip checked her so she almost fell over.

"Ohh hey Juliet there you are, I was just looking for you." Tatum peeled her eyes away from the couple in the corner.

Juliet rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Yeah, I'm sure you were." She glanced over at the kid with the mohawk and then back at Tatum. Tatum sighed.

"You know, if Zizes wasn't so cool, I'd hate her. But I just can't." She said putting her books in her locker. Juliet put her hand on her friends shoulder and sighed. She didn't really know exactly how Tatum felt, she tended to keep her feelings hidden quite well and never fell too hard for any guy. They more than likely weren't going to like her back anyways so what was the point?

"I'm sorry T, maybe it just wasn't meant to be." Juliet said honestly. Tatum scoffed at her.

"Please no inspirational speeches, I'm sure by the end of the week I'll be sick of anything that's inspiring."

Just then Mercedes came strolling up, explaining how Tina couldn't come because her Mom wouldn't let her. Rachel came a minute later with her "necessary road trip playlists" in tow and the four of them were headed out to the parking lot.

They took the drive over to Dalton, humoring Rachel on her song selections for the first half of the ride before they couldn't take anymore Broadway show tunes. Not that there was anything wrong with that music, but it's good to mix it up once in a while. Managing to not get lost once, they pulled into a parking lot that Kurt told them to park in and got out of the car.

"Kurt said to call him when we got here and he'd come get us." Rachel explained as she pulled out her phone. She called Kurt and not more than a minute later he came running out to them.

"GUYS! It's so great to see you!" He gave each of them a hug before excitedly rushing them inside.

"I'm really glad you guys could come. We are just finishing up Warbler practice...not that you can see what we are practicing anyways! But I'll show you around the school first!"

He gave them a grand tour - the place really looked more like a palace than a school, it definitely had a different tone than Mckinley. Dalton was a boarding school, and it very much looked like a place where you could live. However they did also accept day students, Kurt was one of them. He hated having to get up extra early to travel, but he had once told them it was cheaper than paying the room and board tuition along with the enrollment fee. He told them that not many other students were just day students, but there were a few warblers who were and that they would meet them in a few minutes.

Kurt showed them all of his favorite spots, all the places the Warblers had randomly burst out into song, and where all his classes were. He seemed really happy there. The last stop was the Warbler practice room, they were done for the afternoon and there were still a few of them just hanging out in there. Kurt opened the doors and when they stepped in, all the heads in the room turned and looked their direction.

"Hey guys, these are my friends from my old school. You might recognize them from sectionals." Kurt introduced the four girls to the room.

The guys all smiled and waved and said various versions of hello. Juliet took a second to look around the room. There were a few guys scattered about, all dressed in the same blue, red and white uniform. She vaguely remembered a few faces from sectionals, they were all quite handsome. Kurt went around and pointed out everyone that was there and introduced them.

"Okay guys, this is Rachel, Mercedes, Tatum, and Juliet!" He pointed to each as he said their names.

He then went over to the Warblers and introduced some of them, "Of course you know Blaine," Blaine waved at them, "and this is David, Wes, and Thad. They are the council of the Warblers that lead us instead of a director." He pointed to the three guys sitting behind a big desk off to the side. Kurt then moved over to the couches and work tables. "Over here is Beat Box, Trent, and Nick." Kurt paused, "Huh, everyone else has seemed to disappear after practice."

"Oh, Jeff's coming back in a sec, we were all going to have a study session for that chemistry test tomorrow...ugh." The brown haired one that Kurt said was Nick spoke up.

"Oh, well we don't want to bother any of you." Rachel said looking around like she was trying to soak up any competition secrets she could find in their wallpaper.

"Yeah, I think we can hold off on the studying for a little bit to talk to some pretty girls." David laughed and smiled at them. That broke the ice a little more and everyone in the room chuckled and smiled. Just then the door opened and a shaggy haired blond kid scrambled in.

**Jeff's POV**

Jeff couldn't believe he left is stupid Chemistry stuff all the way in his car across the building. He knew they were going to study after Warbler practice. He ran all the way to the parking lot, his car was easy to find it was one of the more "used" looking ones. He grabbed his heavy textbooks and hurried back to the room as quickly as he could. He opened the door to the practice room and almost dropped his books as he froze in his tracks.

"Hey Jeff, these are my friends from Mckinley." Kurt answered his first question.

"Oh, hey." He brushed the hair out of his eyes and smiled at them trying to make a good impression. It wasn't like there were a lot of girls at the school running around.

"They just came up to visit and see what it's like here...maybe they'll transfer." Kurt said with a chuckle. That got a laugh out of everyone, seeing as Dalton is an all boys school.

"Hey, somehow I doubt anyone around here would mind that." Wes spoke up.

Most of the guys shrugged and muttered in agreement. Everyone was kind of standing there awkwardly, it was always funny when a girlfriend or a girl of any kind came to visit with one of the boys because no one else really knew what to do for a few minutes until they all relaxed and settled into just hanging out. Jeff went over to put his books on the table next to his best friend Nick and eventually everyone in the group started mingling and talking.

He recognized most of the girls there, they were all in New Directions he assumed. The one that caught his eye though was the tiny one at the end. He wished he hadn't been late so he could've caught her name. She had curly dark hair and her cheeks were stained a cute shade of pink like she was nervous. She was standing next to her friend with her arms crossed looking around. She seemed somewhat unsure of what to do. It seemed weird that someone who was in a club for performing would be nervous, but for whatever reason he found in endearing. He had to go talk to her.

**Juliet's POV**

Everyone was starting to just hang out and talk to each other now, all the guys seemed super nice and easy to get along with. She met David and Beat Box (what was his real name? She wasn't going to ask) as they went around the room introducing themselves to each girl. She was glad there wasn't any of that competition tension in the air, no one had even seemed to bring up regionals in any conversation yet so that was good. Juliet stood by as Tatum held a conversation with the one she thought Kurt said was Thad. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around.

"Hey star girl." It was the blond one with the floppy hair that had come in late. He was really tall and had a goofy smile on his face. She felt her cheeks turning a shade of red and cursed herself silently. She suddenly got nervous, he just happened to be super cute and usually those ones don't talk to her. She must have had a confused look on her face because he spoke up again.

"Your earrings, they are shaped like stars, it's a song...sorry." He seem flustered and a tad embarrassed. "I just don't know your name." He held out his hand and smiled a great big smile, "I'm Jeff."

Juliet's heart started to beat faster. Why was she nervous? She couldn't figure herself out, she just met a bunch of the other Warbler boys and acted completely normal. Instead of staring she figured she should probably shake is his hand.

"I'm Juliet," she was glad she could remember her name, "or star girl works too."

**Jeff's POV**

Jeff felt like an idiot. "Star girl?" he asked himself in his head. He didn't know what was up, he never lost his cool in front of a girl. He wiped his hand quickly on his pants before holding it out for her to shake.

Juliet. That wasn't a name you heard too often unless you were reading Shakespeare in freshman english class. It was beautiful, or rather _she_ was, the closer he got to her.

Her hand was small and warm when it shook his, he almost didn't want to let go but figured he probably should before she thought he was even more weird. He laughed when she mentioned the star girl nickname again, hoping she wasn't discretely making fun of him in some way.

"So...you are good friends with Kurt?" He didn't know what to say, he hoped he wasn't boring her. Her eyes lit up at that question however.

"Yeah, we really miss him over at Mckinley but he seems to really love this place." She looked genuinely happy for him. Jeff smiled at her.

"He's pretty cool, a good addition to the Warblers." She seemed to relax the more they spoke. All of a sudden Kurt appeared at their side.

"I think my ears were ringing!" He seemed very exuberant today, he must have missed seeing his friends. Jeff had decided he sure was glad that Kurt brought them to visit. Juliet laughed at Kurt's burst onto the scene. Her laugh was really adorable.

"We were just talking about how awful you were and how it was horrible that you dragged me here today." Juliet said with a smirk on her face. He saw Kurt make a face at her.

"You know you love me! Hey I'm glad you guys are talking, you have a lot in common." Kurt winked at Juliet and then slide away. Her face turned that adorable shade of pink again.

"Like what?" She hollered as he slide away over to where Blaine was. She glanced back in his direction. "Umm.." She seemed nervous again.

"He must mean how attractive we both are." Jeff swished his blond bangs to the side and ran his hand through his hair as if he was trying to be a model. He hoped she caught his joking tone, not that he didn't think she was attractive, he just didn't want her to think he thought so much about himself.

She laughed. That had to be a good sign, right?

**Juliet's POV**

She watched as he ran his hand through his bangs. Gosh he really was attractive. She laughed at him though because he also was adorable, and very nice.

Juliet didn't know what to say, she told herself this was why she was such a failure with guys. She always made things awkward by never having anything to say because of her nerves. Just as she was gearing up to speak, her phone buzzed in her pocket. She internally panicked.

She didn't want to look at it and seem like she was uninterested in what Jeff was saying, but if it was from one of her parents and she didn't answer right away she could be in trouble - they were weird about when they wanted to know what she was doing and when they could care less.

She decided she had to look at it. She pulled her phone out of her pocked and checked it as quickly as she possibly could.

"Where are you? Get home now!" It was from her Dad, that was never a good sign, he only talked to her when he was angry. She shoved her phone back in her pocket and laughed nervously at Jeff.

"Sorry about that, it was my parents." He shook his head with that smile still plastered to his face.

"No worries, I know how parents are." He paused. "Speaking of..." He pulled his own phone and checked it. "I'm only going to be able to study for chemistry for a little bit before my Mom will want me to head home."

Home? Juliet thought, so he must be one of the other day students that Kurt was talking about.

"So are you a day commuter like Kurt is?" She questioned him.

"Oh, yeah! I am. I go here because my Dad went here and wanted me to see if I liked it, and I do! But they also like me at home, plus the room and board is kind of expensive." His voice faded off.

"Where do you live?" She was curious at how far he had to travel.

He told her he lived in a town right next to Lima, practically on the line. When he told her the street name she was caught by surprise.

"Hey! That's only a couple streets over from where my friend Tatum lives, she lives right on the line too." Tatum turned around at the sound of her name.

"What?" She asked looking back and forth between Juliet and Jeff.

"Apparently we are neighbors! I live across the town line and a couple streets over from you on Pinewood." Jeff shrugged slightly and grinned.

"Hey that's pretty cool, so you must have to drive about as far as Kurt does to get here every morning." Juliet was jealous that her friend was much better at holding conversations.

"Yeah...you get used to it I guess." He laughed. He turned his head to look back at Juliet and she thought he was about to say something but then Kurt came back to interrupt.

"Sorry guys, Nick has insisted that you all must have your study session now, and we must get going back to Lima."

**Jeff's POV**

Curse chemistry. He didn't want her to leave. There was something about her that seemed so genuine but also mysterious. She seemed nervous and he wanted to know why. Juliet's friend Tatum spoke up first.

"Well, it was fun meeting you..." she trailed off at the end, he realized she didn't know his name.

"Jeff." He finished her sentence. "Nice to meet you too." He smiled at Tatum, she decided to go and say goodbye to everyone else she talked too. He turned his attention back to Juliet.

"It was great talking to you! Probably the best part of my day so far. Maybe we can hang out in Lima sometime?" He wondered if he sounded lame or like he was coming on too strong. I mean they did only talk for like less than 10 minutes.

She smiled at him and her whole face seemed to light up, he took that as a good sign.

"Yeah, that would be fun -" She was interrupted by one of her friends tugging at her arm saying they had to leave because someone had to have their car back at a certain time. She smiled at him again.

"See you around!" Then just like that they were all gone.

He looked around the room where his friends were settling down at various tables with their chemistry books. How could they think of studying after such a visit! He pulled up a chair next to Nick and lightly punched his arm.

"Thanks a lot bro, couldn't studying have just waited?" He sank back in his chair. Nick smirked at him.

"Sorry, they were nice but I am freaking out about this test and I have to get this studying done before Community is on tonight!" He said as he flipped his book open. Jeff shook his head at his friend.

"This is why you're single. Right here. I'm just letting you know." He chuckled. "Although that show is pretty great."

"Hey, if any girl can't appreciate the brilliance of Community they aren't worth my time!" He said half-jokingly. "However I did happen to notice your focus was on only one person in this room. Who was she?" Nick asked his seemingly love-struck friend.

Jeff's eyes lit up. "Juliet. Isn't that a great name? She lives near me too! Well I assume since her friend lives near me and they all live in Lima. I told her we should hang out sometime." Jeff smiled proudly.

"Did you happen to get her number so you could effectively make these plans?" Nick teased him. Jeff's eyes got wide.

"Oh I'm an idiot! I didn't even ask...I should text Kurt right now...do you think that's weird? No I'm going too anyways..." Jeff convinced himself as he took out his phone.

**Juliet's POV**

Kurt was catching a ride back home with them and everyone in the car was chatting about Dalton and how nice it was. Juliet sat back quietly and thought about that tall blond boy. She hoped they were going to be able to hang out again sometime, although knowing her luck he probably just said that to be nice. Mercedes's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"I saw Juliet chatting up a storm with that blond warbler." She looked up and saw Mercedes smirking at her through the rearview mirror. She gave her friend the evil eye while Kurt piped up.

"Oh thats Jeff, I was really hoping you two would talk. You have a lot in common actually, and judging from what I saw today I think he likes you!" Kurt had that mischievous look in his eye. Juliet scoffed at him.

"Yeah right, he was just being nice, I could barely hold up a conversation." Juliet was not a very confident person.

Tatum nudged her arm. "Didn't look that way to me. Don't be so hard on yourself. You do know it's possible for a guy to like you." Juliet rolled her eyes at her friends, but on the inside butterflies ran through her stomach - was it possible? She hadn't had any proof of this so far in her life.

"Hey don't get too close, they are the competition!" Rachel warned from the front passenger seat as she tried to put in a Streisand CD to see if anyone noticed. Everyone frowned at her.

"Rachel, do we not recall a little someone named Jesse St. James? Do we also not recall that I am on the Warblers and therefore the competition and you are still hanging out with me." Kurt was quick to defend.

Rachel huffed. "Yeah well that's different..." Her voice faded off until she gave up. Just then Kurt's phone went off. He read the text message and a huge smile filled his face.

"Julieeettt!" He sang her name. "You are going to want to see this." he told her as he shoved his phone in her face. She took a second to let her eyes adjust and then read the message:

_"Kurt, is there anyway I can get Juliet's # from you? She left before I got to ask..."_ She looked at who the message was from, it said Jeff S. Her heart skipped a beat. A real guy just asked for her number. She couldn't help but break out in a huge smile.

"Jeff want's Juliet's numberrrr!" Kurt sang-shouted this through the car. Her face turned that familiar shade of red again.

"Eeek!" Tatum squealed as she hugged her friend while the rest of the car whooped and cheered. "Girl this is great! He seemed really nice, and quite cute!"

Juliet tried to downplay her excitement. Then her phone buzzed.

_"Great hanging out with you today. Text me whenever and hopefully we can do it again soon :)"_ It was from a number that wasn't in her phone, it had to be Jeff. She blushed as she typed a reply back, trying to not seem so excited.

"It was fun, hope to see you sometime soon!"

**Jeff's POV**

He couldn't concentrate on any kind of homework until he got a text back. He hoped is message to her didn't sound stupid. His phone buzzed and he jumped to get it.

He smiled, he had an incoming text from 'Star Girl':

_"It was fun, hope to see you sometime soon."_ He definitely wasn't going to be able to concentrate on studying anymore today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **Thanks to anyone that read this and reviewed it. Some parts of the story are kind of lame and I just couldn't figure out how to make it flow. But coming up soon in the next couple of chapters is some of my favorite stuff that I've written so far so stick around please!

Here is chapter 2!

**Note:** Of course I don't own anything Glee related or any songs/bands/lyrics referenced or etc. I only own my OC's

* * *

><p><strong>Juliet's POV<strong>

Juliet was all smiles when she got dropped off at home. Thinking about what just happened to her in the past few hours made her heart beat faster. She didn't want to get her hopes up however because usually she was disappointed.

She opened the door to her house and immediately stepped into chaos. She looked around at the messes that were everywhere. She could hear her Dad yelling at her Mom about something and then the sound of glass hitting the floor and shattering. She hoped he hadn't been drinking, but from the sounds of their conversation, her wish seemed unlikely.

She tried to close the door as quietly as possible but she didn't go unnoticed, her Dad came storming around to the front entryway.

"You." He growled. "Do you see this?" He held a piece of paper in front of her face, but she couldn't make out what exactly it was.

"If you want to live here anymore you need to get a job and start helping pay for the bills. All you do is run the electricity bill sky high. You get a job by next week or find somewhere else to go." He told her angrily. Juliet's eyes widened.

"Next week?" She gasped at her father's declaration.

"Next week." He told her as he took a swig of his beer and stomped back towards the kitchen.

Juliet stood there stunned, like her feet were glued to the floor. One week to find a job or she'd have to find somewhere else to live? Is it even legal to kick out your 16 year old child?

She forced herself to walk the rest of the way to her room and she locked the door behind her. She sat on her bed staring out into space.

"Run the electricity bill?" she said to herself, "I'm hardly even here and when I am I either just use my laptop for a few mins or read and write songs!"

She buried her face into her hands, she was determined not to cry because she hated to cry. Her best friend had never even seen her cry, she was quite good at keeping her emotions to herself. Her family always knew how to mess up a perfect day. Somehow they just always knew how.

* * *

><p>Juliet didn't quite know how to process such information, so she didn't talk to anyone until the next day at school.<p>

She went over to Tatum before the bell rang for first period.

"Hey T." She said somberly. Tatum looked over and smiled at her.

"Hey girl, hows that new boy toy of yours?" She said teasingly. Juliet thought about Jeff, somehow that all seemed like a distant memory even though it was less than 24 hours ago.

"I need to talk to you." Juliet told her best friend without changing her tone. Tatum caught wind of her friends' tone and got a worried look on her face.

"What's going on, are you okay?" She turned to fully face Juliet.

"Do you know where I can find a job?" Juliet asked hopefully. Tatum worked at Breadstix, the local restaurant that a lot of the glee club liked to go too. She liked to make her own money instead of spending her parents, even though they had plenty of it, she wanted to prove she could do it on her own. Tatum raised an eyebrow.

"Well...I can check with my manager but I don't think we are hiring right now...why all the sudden interest in a job?" Juliet cast her eyes downward, she could at least tell Tatum the truth...maybe.

"Uh...well...my Dad kinda wants me to get one...to...help pay for stuff I guess." Juliet avoided eye contact. Tatum frowned.

"He wants you to get a job but he can't find one himself?" She shook her head but didn't say anymore, talking bad about your friends parents really wasn't a good thing to do, even if it was the truth.

"Well, It might take you a while to get one, I haven't heard of too many places that are hiring recently...oh wait! I do know the Lima Cinema might be hiring. I heard some customers talking about it the other day." Tatum racked her brain for ideas.

"I don't...exactly have a while. My Dad kinda told me that I only have a week to find one or he'll kick me out." Juliet twisted her mouth to the side, not liking the sounds of the words she just forced herself to say out loud. Tatum's eyes got wide.

"WHAT!" She practically shouted it throughout the entire hallway. People turned to stare.

"What!" She said a little quieter. "Can he even do that?"

Juliet shrugged. Tatum shook her head angrily. "That is messed up Juliet. He can't kick you out, what the hell?" Tatum slammed her locker shut.

"We are gonna fix this J okay?" Tatum put her hand on her friends shoulder to make sure she was listening. Juliet shook her head.

"No, Tatum. Just...just help me get a job. That will fix things." Tatum sighed at her best friend just as the bell rang.

"After school come with me, we will go job hunting." Juliet smiled gratefully at her friend. They parted their separate ways and went to class.

After school Tatum and Juliet went all around Lima collecting as many job applications as they could. There were not many places hiring, but Juliet collected a decent amount to fill out. The girls decided to head over to the Lima Bean to sit down and relax while Juliet was going to fill out her apps.

Tatum went up to order herself a coffee while Juliet sat at the table with all of her papers. A few minutes later Tatum came back with a tall blond boy in tow. Juliet looked up surprised.

"Jeff?" She had not been expecting to see him there. She'd kind of forgotten about him ever since her Dad decided to give her that ultimatum, but she was glad to see him so soon.

"Hope you don't mind...he was behind me in line." Tatum said with a sly smile.

"Mind if I join?" Jeff raised his eyebrows at me waiting for a response.

"Of course not, sit down!" Juliet gestured to him to take a seat as she moved all her applications over to one side.

**Jeff's POV**

Jeff hadn't exactly planned on seeing Juliet at the Lima Bean that afternoon...he merely just hoped it would happen. He didn't want to freak her out though, what if she thought he was stalking her or something? Jeff shook is head slightly to shake that thought out, she didn't think that about him - he hoped.

He sat down at the table with Juliet and Tatum and looked closer at all the papers she had, they looked like job applications.

"Looking to get a job?" He asked her, opening up the conversation.

"Yeah, and it's not too easy." She seemed a little bit frustrated at what she was writing. He thought about how he didn't have a job and felt kind of guilty, although he didn't know why.

"The movie theater...the grocery store...the pizza shack. Not bad. Why don't you apply here to the Lima Bean? I'm sure they're always taking applications." He tried suggesting to her.

Juliet thought about it for a second, she knew a bunch of people from school circulated around here all the time and wanted to avoid embarrassment. However a job was a job...

"Hmm...that's not a bad idea." Juliet looked up at the counter and saw there was a break in the line. She got up and went over there to get an application. Jeff turned to watch her go, his gaze broken by the sound of Tatum's voice.

"Soooo what did you do, jump in your car and race here the second the bell rang at Dalton or something?" Jeff raised his eyebrows at her, confused. She continued to speak.

"I'm just saying...judging from the distance it takes to drive here from there and when school gets out, you can't have wasted much time." She said it so matter-of-fact like he had an ulterior motive for being there.

"Uh...I stop here sometimes to get something to drink on my way home from school. We didn't have Warbler practice today so I didn't feel like sticking around." All of that was true, but he obviously also did come here hoping he'd somehow run into Juliet.

Tatum cast her eyes downward at him with a smirk on her face. "Mhhm...sure. All I'm going to say to you, is that Juliet could probably use a friend or two right now and you better not have been playing around just trying to get in on some New Directions regionals secrets." She raised her eyebrows at him as she took a sip of her coffee.

Jeff studied the girls face, she seemed sincere in what she was saying - like she just wanted to look out for her friend. He thought for a quick second why he really was here. Yeah sure, he does come to the Lima Bean after school occasionally on his way home, but apparently they both knew his real reason he came this particular day.

To him, the idea of Juliet being in New Directions i.e their competition, had never really quite crossed his mind until Tatum said it. Never had he for one second had the idea to hang around them, or her, to gain secrets or information. He just felt drawn to her ever since she stood in the Warbler practice room yesterday afternoon. It was weird to him that they only met yesterday, he felt like his world had changed slightly ever since then. He just wanted to get to know her better, be her friend. She fascinated him, the way she talked and presented herself. She had an that innocent - see the best in people - vibe about her, not that she had really said much of anything to him yesterday, but he could see it in her eyes. She had a good heart - he knew.

He didn't want to mess this up, he liked meeting new people and having new friends, especially adorably beautiful ones like Juliet.

"Please don't think that's why I'm here. To be honest with you, that thought never crossed even crossed my mind. I - I kinda forgot that you guys were even in our rival glee club. I don't see the benefit in cheating to win. I'm in the Warblers because I love performing and music, and most of my friends are in it too. We work really hard and I'd only want to win fair and square." He sighed, why he was about to tell this girl he barely knew his inner thoughts he did not know.

"I mean...alright maybe I did come here hoping to somehow run into Juliet. I just want to be her friend. She surprises me, she's not like many other people I've ever met. I just want to get to know her, and I mean well you too and anyone else who would want to hang out." He winced at himself trying to cover some of his tracks by including everyone else in the conversation.

Tatum narrowed her eyes at him for a second before relaxing her reaction. He wondered if that was a good thing or not.

"Okay, I believe you. Just had to ask, you never know, we've dealt with some competition secret stealers before." She took another sip of her drink before smirking at him one more time.

"Oh and just so you know, Juliet likes you too." His eyes widened at her, but at that moment Juliet came back to the table with an application in hand.

**Juliet's POV**

Walking back to the table, she knew that they had to be talking about her just from their facial expressions. This made her nervous. She reached the table and they each looked up at her at the same time.

"Hey, so are you going to apply to here too?" Tatum smiled looking at the application in her hand. Juliet sat back down at her seat.

"Yeah I think so, although my plan for thoroughly avoiding anyone we go to school with in this job process is seriously being compromised. Especially if I apply here." She shrugged. "But I guess a job is a job! They were really nice too, they were asking me some questions about my work experience and interest in the job."

Jeff smiled at her. "Are you planning on returning all those applications today?"

Juliet looked at Tatum - her ride - and shrugged. "Umm I'm not sure, Tatum what time do you need to be home?"

"My Mom wanted me home by 3...dentist appointment ugh." She pulled out her phone to check the time and her eyes got wide. "Oh crap, its 2:45...uhh do you think we could go return them tomorrow? Or maybe later tonight?" Tatum felt bad, she hadn't realized the late time.

Jeff piped up. "Oh well, if you wanted to get them in by today, I can always take you to drop them off and then bring you home. I mean...if you wanted. You just have them all almost filled out, seems like a waste to wait a whole day before returning them."

Juliet looked over at Jeff, his eyes seemed hopeful. She smiled at him, it was kind for him to offer. She trusted him enough to be alone with him too for some reason, not that she really knew much of anything about him, but there was just something in his eyes.

"Uh, yeah if you don't mind that would help a lot. I really should get a car I can use sometime shouldn't I?" She said a tad embarrassed. Jeff's smile got huge.

"No, it's okay it will be fun. I was just going to go home and do some history homework anyways...so anything to avoid homework." He took a sip of his coffee. Tatum looked over at Juliet with her eyebrow raised, but there was a sparkle in her eye. She was glad Juliet took his offer, he seemed like a stand up guy. Tatum spoke up.

"Well, if you want to come get your backpack out of my car, I think I'll head out." Tatum was trying to make it not obvious that she wanted to talk to Juliet alone for a second. Juliet got the hint.

"Oh yeah, uh, I'll be right back, can you watch my papers for a second?" She asked Jeff. He smiled and nodded at her. The girls got up and went outside to the parking lot. Juliet grabbed her backpack from Tatum's car.

"I am going to act like an idiot when I'm alone with him I just know it!" She looked with worried eyes at her best friend who just laughed.

"Juliet, he's a good guy. Don't worry about it. Just have fun. I wanted to let you know that I think he's nice and he's definitely not trying to steal any of our regionals secrets." Tatum rushed through her last few words. Juliet playfully smacked her friends arm.

"You did not just point blank ask him that today did you?" Tatum shrugged with a smirk on her face.

"Listen, I was trying to see his judge of character. Just looking out for you, you're new at this." She said with a wink. Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Shut up!" Juliet said half jokingly. Juliet was in fact pretty new at this. She tended to be an observer more than anything, and seeing all the relationship drama that always went down at school made her really not care to rush into anything.

They said their goodbyes and Juliet headed back into the Lima Bean. She just had to finish filling out a little bit more of the applications until they were headed on their way. She got in the front seat of his car and buckled up. He turned on his music and Juliet was met with a pleasant surprise.

"You listen to Switchfoot?" Her tone of voice was surprised. Jeff put the car in drive and started out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, they are really awesome! Great lyrics and they're awesome musicians." Jeff smiled at her. Juliet nodded.

"Yeah, I really like them! I first started listening to them when I heard them on the 'Walk to Remember' soundtrack." Juliet still often listened to that soundtrack without shame, it was one of her favorite movies.

"Oh yeah yeah, I've heard of that movie." Juliet laughed.

"Don't lie, I bet you watch that movie everyday!" She got nervous right after she said it, she needed to work on being more confident. "But uh yeah no, they did a lot of songs for it. Some great music." Juliet nervously played with the applications she held in her hand.

"I've actually never seen it...I mean, not my favorite kind of movie, ya know." He chuckled. "But I'm sure it's a good one. I know they did a lot of good songs for it."

**Jeff's POV**

He looked over at her sitting next to him in the car. She looked so nervous, and he wanted her not to be.

"I've been trying to suggest to the Warblers to do one of their songs forever now! But they haven't taken me up on it yet. So I have to settle for learning them on guitar and performing for my younger sister." He laughed. Juliet smiled at him.

"You have a younger sister?" She asked him. Jeff remembered that they still didn't really know much about each other.

"Yeah, her name is Becca. She's seven. She has a lot of energy." He laughed. "Do you have any siblings?" He glanced at her as she looked down.

"Uh..well an older sister who has long since moved out. Don't really keep in touch with her too often..." Her voice trailed off near the end. It seemed like a subject he didn't want to push at too hard.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He paused trying to think of what to say. Juliet waved her arm to the side.

"Oh it's okay, I've gotten used to it. We are seven years apart anyways." Jeff nodded at her.

"Yeah well but family is family." He looked over as she shrugged. "Anyways, I think we are almost at the Lima Cinema to drop off that first app!" He smiled, trying to brighten the mood a little bit. Juliet looked up out the window and got her papers ready.

They made their way around Lima to each location where Juliet and Tatum had just been not more than an hour or so before hand. As time when on, the conversations got easier. Jeff really liked spending time with her and he hoped she felt the same. They talked about music, movies, school, friends, and even a little bit more of family. Although Juliet was being pretty hush hush about hers, Jeff decided not to push it too much.

They rode in silence for a minute or two on the way to the grocery store to drop off Juliet's last application. One of Jeff's favorite Switchfoot songs came on his CD and filled the speakers the car.

**Juliet's POV**

She was feeling relaxed the more she was around Jeff, he was a goofy and fun guy who wasn't making any judgements about her. He just wanted to hang out. As a moment of silence happened in the car ride, one of Juliet's favorite Switchfoot songs came on his CD player, 'Dare You To Move'.

She looked over to Jeff who happened to look over at the same time and they smiled at each other. Juliet held this song close to her heart because whenever her parents were fighting, or she was scared to do something, she put it on and convinced herself to move forward.

Before she realized what she was doing, Juliet started singing the song out loud in the car. She did this many times in her bedroom, but didn't like so much doing it in front of other people. Except when she was forced too in Glee club. She really preferred being in the background and just the experience of it all and much rather let Rachel or Mercedes take the spotlight.

But music was one of those things that can transform a person, it radiates through your body and touches your soul. Before she knew it, Juliet heard Jeff joining her harmonizing with her as she kept singing along to the song. Her face turned red but she kept singing anyways, she glanced over at him and he was really getting into the song.

When she song was over Jeff had just pulled into the parking lot and parked. They both looked at each other and let out a laugh.

"Holy cow, you are an amazing singer!" Jeff's face looked ecstatic. Juliet shook her head dismissively.

"No no, I'm not even sure why I started singing out loud, that is just one of my favorite songs I couldn't help it." Juliet hadn't meant for that to happen, but she can't say she hated it.

**Jeff's POV**

His mouth stayed hanging half open under disbelief. She was a great singer, how come she hadn't been soloing at sectionals or anything?

"Really? That's one of my favorite songs too. Out of Switchfoot's songs at least." He sat back against the seat of his car. "You should definitely be soloing more in your glee club and at competitions too. Although I can tell you try to avoid that."

Jeff gazed at her mannerisms. She didn't seem as nervous as she did when they first met, but there was still something there in the way of her being completely herself. A wall of some kind.

"Oh no, there are much better singers in my glee club." She didn't have much self confidence it seemed.

"Well, I think you're great. You should sing that song in public sometime." He smiled at her. She looked back at him and shrugged but with a smile on her face.

Juliet decided she better return her last application since they'd been driving around for close to an hour...and Lima was not a big place. She got out of his car and headed into the store, application in hand.

The smile on Jeff's face wouldn't go away as he kept thinking about how great his afternoon turned out to be. He had met this girl only 24 hours ago and yet she has taken over his life - in a good way. She had opened up a lot to him this afternoon too, a lot more than he was expecting. He now knew that she loved all kinds of music but had a soft spot for pop/rock and broadway tunes. Her favorite movies were surprisingly action ones, although she couldn't help but love the romantic comedies. She could play the guitar, piano, and drums and really loved playing sports, although she was too shy to belong to any of the teams at her school. She admitted she was awful at cooking, but not all that bad at baking, as long as it was something simple.

Jeff laughed at the memory of her telling him how she almost burned down her kitchen once. He thought about how he loved to cook, it was something he never really told anyone. He liked seeing what he could put together to make a meal, he sometimes made entire dinners for his family.

He didn't want to have to drop her off at home, but he had to get home himself. He remembered that he made plans with a few of his friends that live in his neighborhood to play some music and video games tonight.

**Juliet's POV**

She handed the application in at the grocery store and hoped for the best. She needed a job, and frankly didn't care where it was at this point. She walked back out towards the parking lot and Jeff's car. She thought about the last 24 hours and how the most random things have happened to her during them. Two days ago if she told herself that she'd be handing in applications for a job while driving around with a very handsome and nice guy from Dalton Academy - she'd have committed herself into a mental institution for having such an insane idea.

She liked being around Jeff however, the more she was, the less nervous she got. She couldn't believe she actually sung in front of him, or told him so much about herself. She conveniently left out a lot of information about her family however, figuring that it was unnecessary.

She climbed back into his car. "Well, that was the last one! I hope at least one of those places calls me back soon." She sighed hopefully.

Jeff turned his car back on and put the gear into reverse to get out of the parking lot. "I hope so too, I'm sure at least one has too!" He tried to sound hopeful as well. "So...I think I have to drop you off at home now. Where do you live?"

Juliet froze in her seat. She never actually considered this possibility that him driving her around meant eventually she needed to get dropped off at home. She tried to avoid showing anywhere where she lived as much as she could, besides Tatum of course. She tried not to be embarrassed about it, but the place was tiny, and looked really run down from the outside (not that the inside was much better.) The fact that Jeff lived near Tatum wasn't helping her anxiety. Anyone living around that area had at least some kind of money - not to mention the fact that he goes to a private school.

She tried to think fast, she could tell him a different house and then walk home from there? Perfect idea, the houses a few streets over from her were a little bit nicer and more middle class looking. She told him a street name and how to get there. She hoped he wasn't someone that waited until the person got into their house to drive off - although he seemed like just the guy to do that. She tried to relax for the few minutes left she had to spend with him before she got let back into the madness that was her family.

"Thanks for driving me around to hand my applications back in, it has been really fun hanging out." She told him.

"No problem. I had a lot of fun. We should hang out soon again...if you want." He smiled at her again. The boy seemed like he never stopped smiling.

"Yeah definitely." She smiled at him. She hoped he knew how much she actually meant that. He got to the road she told him pretty quickly and she pointed to a random house for him to drop her off at. She looked at the number in order to remember it for the future. She knew she was being stupid about it all, but she didn't want him to get an image of her being some poor little girl who always needed help.

She unbuckled and turned to Jeff. "Thanks again...I'll text you soon?" She smiled at him as his eyes lit up.

"Yeah, sure! And no problem, anytime!" Juliet opened the car door and got out. She waved after she closed it and started walking towards the house, hoping he would drive away. She was halfway across the lawn when she turned back to see if he'd gone - no such luck. She tried to wave him goodbye again but he just waved back while pretending to play around with his radio.

Juliet checked the driveway of the house and there wasn't any cars there. She hoped that meant no one was home. She saw that she could go around into the backyard without having to go through any doors or gates, so she disappeared into there to wait for him to leave. Holding up this act was going to take some work. She peered around the front after a few seconds and saw that his car was gone. She proceeded to walk back out on the sidewalk and to her real house - a few streets over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **I have a lot written so I'm just going to keep updating it every couple days for now seeing as I have it all just sitting on my computer haha. Hope you guys like it. Please write a review if you read. :)

As always I don't own anything Glee related or any songs/things I reference. Only my OC's

* * *

><p><strong>Juliet's POV<strong>

Things had been pretty quiet at her house over the next couple of days. She actually hadn't spoken to either one of her parents since before she went job hunting. Considering tomorrow was Monday, Juliet hoped that a few of the places she applied to would call her back. A yes or no answer was way better than the waiting game.

Over the weekend Juliet spent most of her time in her room - a rarity for her. She usually was finding any way to get out of her house. However this weekend, she was mauled down with homework and also figuring out exactly what to sing in Glee Club. The day was coming closer and closer, she'd have to perform on Wednesday.

Juliet laid on her bed with her record player spinning across the room. Sounds of Adele's voice filled the air - she often did this to relax. She loved vinyl and the idea of record players, the music sounded much more raw that way. Her eyes were closed as she tried to relax and not focus on what she was going to do this week.

Picking the song was the easiest part this time for her, it was deciding how she was going to sing it and practicing it enough times so she wouldn't mess up that was the hard part. Tomorrow she was going to the band to give them the music so they could play it for her, she didn't trust herself to be able to play the guitar and sing along correctly this time - the song was too important to her.

Just as she was about to get up to flip the record, her phone rang. She grabbed her phone off her desk to see who was calling her. "Jeff S." was the name that popped up on the screen. Her heart skipped a beat. Why was Jeff calling her? They had been texting all weekend, he was really easy to talk too. They had become such good friends so fast, but she wasn't expecting him to call. She decided she'd better answer it before she accidentally missed it.

"Hello?" She questioned into the phone. Her heart started beating faster as she waited for a response.

"Hey Juliet, It's Jeff!" Oh my gosh she could practically hear him smiling through the phone.

"Hey, whats up?" She asked possibly a little too cheerfully.

"Oh not much, just doing some homework...took a break and thought I'd say hi." She giggled at him, why was he so cute?

"Ah yes homework...the inevitable sunday night kill joy. I just got done with the last of mine...taking a break and trying not to freak out about this week's Glee performance." She had been texting him about it all weekend when she was trying to master the song. She basically already had it all down, but wanted to switch some things up, and also she taught it to herself on guitar just in case.

He was the only one she told so far about what song she was singing. He really liked the idea and helped her look up guitar tabs for it and such. He told her that he was jealous that she got to sing in her glee club almost whatever she wanted week after week.

He said the Warblers were more or less told what to sing, they often practiced a lot of group songs, and only sang solos either when approved by the council or under a special circumstance. Although he said that him and his close friends from the Warblers had jam sessions all the time where they would play stuff with and for each other. But he said he didn't mind it all that much, the Warblers were like rockstars at Dalton, and to be a rockstar you had to practice until everything was perfect, which meant a lot of background vocals and beats were practiced to perfection.

"Don't even worry about it! You'll be the best one in there. I wish I could come see it...but of course that'd be a little weird. I'm sure people would accuse me of spying or something." Jeff wished that their Glee clubs weren't such heated rivals, but that's how it was.

"I think you'd probably just make me more nervous anyways!" She told him truthfully. Although part of her did wish he could be there, his million dollar smile was what was stuck in the back of her mind throughout the weekend.

"What! Little ol' me?" He scoffed playfully at her. "Well, you'll be great, don't worry about what anyone else is thinking. You know why you are singing that song and what it means to you, just let yourself get lost in the music!" Jeff was hoping his words were giving her confidence, he had only known her for a little less than a week, but he already could tell she needed some help to break out of her shell.

They continued to talk for the next two hours, how easily they could go from topic to topic was funny considering how Juliet could barely hold up her end of the conversation they had on the first day they met. She liked when Jeff told her stories about his family, they seemed like such nice people. She wanted to meet them, but didn't want to rush anything. She wasn't even sure he liked her as anything more than a friend, not to mention she didn't even know her feelings herself.

She'd never gone through anything like this before - having a guy actually be nice to her and want to call and talk to her. Her friends had all gone through the ringer with guys and Juliet tended to just stay on the outside observing. She didn't have any particular reason for doing that, just that she was super shy and guys never seemed to want to take the time to get to know her.

It was nearing 11pm when Juliet heard the front door of her house slam and her Dad yelling something inaudible to her Mom. Juliet immediately started to panic, she didn't want Jeff to hear anything over the phone. They had just been talking about their favorite TV shows - apparently they had a lot of those in common, they were both a little more nerdy than they would each come across as on the outside.

"Uh, so it's nearing 11 I think I should go to sleep soon, 6am comes waayyy too early." She actually did not want to get off the phone with him at all, but the loud conversations in her house gave her a reason to need too.

"Oh wow, I didn't even notice the time. Well...hey would you like to meet up at the Lima Bean tomorrow after school or something?" Jeff needed to see her again, he just wanted to be around her all the time.

"Yeah, sure!" Juliet told him. She could hear her Dad coming down the hall towards her room. "Sounds great, I'll see you tomorrow!" She said quickly.

"Uh, okay cool. See ya star girl!" Jeff said cheerfully as he hung up the phone. Juliet was caught off guard by the star girl comment, but then laughed it off. A second after Juliet put her phone down, her door was pounded on by an angry father.

"Open up!" He yelled at her through the door. Juliet winced at the sound of this, he had been becoming more and more angry lately. She had no choice but to head over to her door and open it as slow as she could.

As soon as she turned the doorknob the door came flying open. Juliet jumped back in order to avoid being slammed with it. Her Dad came fumbling in, he looked like he hadn't slept in days and she could definitely smell alcohol all over him. On a sunday night too, how classy.

Juliet couldn't really understand what he was exactly yelling at her. She heard the various curse word or two and basically just got that he was angry at her for some reason or another. She usually tried to not let any of these outbursts bother her.

He got close to her and grabbed her shoulder real tight. He looked at her and then shoved her aside mumbling something about her being a "worthless piece of crap" and left the room.

Juliet rubbed her shoulder where his hand was, that actually hurt. Her Dad usually yelled at her but he had never physically hurt her before. She tried to shrug it off as if nothing happened, he didn't know what he was doing anyways. She gathered her things together to get ready for the morning and headed off to bed.

**Jeff's POV**

Jeff's mother Darlene heard her son on the phone inside his room near 11pm on a school night. She opened his door just as he was saying goodbye to the other end. She raised an eyebrow at him. Jeff looked over at the doorway.

"Uh...sorry Mom, I didn't realize what time it was." He put his phone down and got up to put his homework away. Darlene entered her seventeen year old son's room fully and closed the door behind her.

"Okay so who's the girl?" She sat on his bed with her eyes twinkling.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Jeff shook his bangs in front of his eyes and tried to hide the grin on his face.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about. The only time you are up and on the phone so late is if you are talking to a girl, so spill." She patted the seat next to her on his bed. Jeff reluctantly went over to sit next to her.

Jeff and his Mom actually had a pretty good relationship. He didn't tell many people this, but his Mom had him when she was only seventeen. His real Father he didn't know at all, but the man he called Dad was more his Dad than anyone else. He didn't end up keeping very many secrets from his Mom, it was almost as if she was one of his best friends. He knew that some of the guys thought that was kind of weird, but it wasn't like he told her everything. She was still his Mom, but his whole family was pretty close and he didn't mind it. They all just fit together like a puzzle.

"Okay, well I mean...she's just a friend." He brushed his blond bangs out of his eyes. "But she goes to Mckinley and is in their Glee club there, you know, the Warblers biggest competition?"

"How did you even meet this girl in the first place then?" She questioned him.

"My friend Kurt, he is in the Warblers, he transferred from Mckinley and brought some of his friends to visit last week. She was one of them." He paused and then gave up trying to hide anything from his Mom. "And okay Mom, she's amazing!"

He flopped on his bed laying down on his back. "It sounds so stupid, I only met her less than a week ago but it's like...I just want to be around her like every second that I can. She's smart and quiet, and really shy. But once she opens up it's incredible how much we have in common! I sound so dumb, I don't even know why I am telling you all of this." He said as he slowly sat back up to face his Mom.

Darlene looked at her son, his eyes were tired but at the same time they were dancing. There was something special about this girl she could tell by the way his face lit up when he talked about her. Her son had other girlfriends in the past, but he'd never actually heard him describe any of them this way.

She laughed at him, she was grateful the way that he turned out. Smart, confident, and not afraid to be himself. She knew most teenage boys would never tell their Mom's this information in a million years, but she barely had to ask him a question before it all came spilling out. He was honest and mature and had a good heart. These things she knew about her son.

"Well, she better be amazing for keeping you up until past 11 on a school night." She smiled at her son so he knew she was half-joking with him. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah well, oh well. I'm practically an adult. Bedtimes are for kids." He said while yawning.

"Okay, you tell yourself that when you have to wake up at 5am alright?" She kissed her son on the head as she stood up. "Get some sleep."

Darlene walked across his room and when she reached his doorway she turned around. "And if this girl is as special as you describe her to be, than you better be treating her right." She didn't need to say this to him, he knew it. But she'd always made it a point to teach her son to be a gentleman in all aspects of his life.

"Don't worry Mom. She's amazing." Jeff said as he crawled under the covers of his bed. Darlene smiled as she closed his door.

Jeff laid on his back staring up at the ceiling thinking about Juliet. Her laugh was so adorable, he always wanted to make her laugh. She was so short and tiny too, he wanted to wrap her up in his arms and give her a big hug - but thought she might think that was a bit weird. He drifted off to sleep thinking about their conversations they'd had over the weekend with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **I'm not much of a writer really but I'm kind of having fun with this so hopefully anyone who is reading is enjoying it. The next chapter is some of my favorite stuff.

_As always I don't own glee or any characters/songs/bands referenced. Only my OC's_

* * *

><p><strong>Juliet's POV<strong>

She met up with Tatum on Monday morning and filled her in on every detail about Jeff. Tatum of course was ecstatic, but Juliet made her promise to keep quiet. She didn't want any of her other friends or the glee club finding out they were hanging out so much just yet. She knew that people would tease her and joke around, even if it was lighthearted fun she didn't want to deal with it yet.

Her meet up with Jeff at the Lima Bean on Monday afternoon was nothing short of fantastic. She'd never been able to make such fast friends with anyone who made her feel so comfortable, especially someone of the opposite gender.

"Are you trying to tell me that you've never seen Back to the Future?" Jeff was flabbergasted at Juliet's confession. She shook her head with a giggle.

"No, I really haven't. I know, its like a tragedy, I have been deprived of everything good in life." She said with a twinkle in her eye as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"Well that settles it. Someday we are going to have to have a Back to the Future marathon where you are exposed to the brilliance of movies one and two and then the third one which was okay, but not near as great as the first two." He excitedly explained to her. Juliet was okay with this plan, but she was in a playful mood. She held her hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay, okay I guess I can find time to do that...only if you watch A Walk to Remember with me sometime." She flashed a smile at him. He jokingly scoffed and sighed.

"Oh so you are going to try and compare the amazingness of Back to the Future to a silly romantic comedy with Mandy Moore in it?" He challenged her.

"Ha! For one, you knew Mandy Moore is in it which is hilarious, and two it is not a romantic comedy, it's sad! Plus Switchfoot is all over that soundtrack you can at least appreciate the music in it." Juliet sat back in her chair with a challenging smile on her face.

Jeff exaggeratedly rolled his eyes at her. "Okay. I will watch _only_ for the Switchfoot songs, and because it will get you to watch Back to the Future." He smiled his million dollar smile and winked at her.

Juliet laughed at him and they continued to talk for another half an hour. They were interrupted when Juliet got a phone call that turned out to be the manager at the "Pizza Shack" where she had applied for a job. She ended up booking an interview with them on Thursday afternoon. Juliet and Jeff celebrated by splitting a spur of the moment piece of chocolate cake offered at the Lima Bean.

* * *

><p>The few days after that flew by in a whirlwind for Juliet. She didn't get to hang out with Jeff again before she had to sing her song in front of the Glee club on Wednesday afternoon.<p>

The bell rang indicating the time to go to Glee club on Wednesday and Juliet rushed to Tatum at her locker.

"I can't do it. I'm going to throw up." She said leaning against the lockers. Tatum rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Oh come on, you've sung in front of them before. It is GLEE club, you are supposed to like this kind of stuff." They both walked side by side down the hallway towards the choir room.

"Yeah but, this song is more personal to me than anything I've ever sung in front of people." Juliet said quietly.

"Are you ever going to tell me what exactly you are singing?" Juliet had decided she wasn't going to tell anyone what she was singing until she sang it.

"You'll see in a few minutes I swear." Tatum looked over at her friend.

"Okayyy, well don't be nervous. Just go first and get it over with. No one is going to make fun of you, if the song means that much to you than we'll be able to tell through your performance." Juliet sighed as they walked through the door and sat down on the risers in between Mike and Mercedes.

"You got this girl, you are going to rock!" Mercedes told Juliet cheerfully. Juliet tried to smile as best she could. Her friends knew how nervous she always got before a solo performance, although not many of them understood why. They were natural born performers.

Just as Mr. Shue was coming in the room, Juliet felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and opened her new text message. "My star girl rules the skies. You got this! Don't be nervous. :D" The text came from Jeff. Juliet let out a nervous laugh, she was really glad he had just texted her that.

The first half of the message was a line in the song "Star Girl" he was always referencing by a band called Mcfly. He finally let her listen to it the other day after always calling her the nickname. She took a deep breath in as she realized he left the word "my" in his sentence. He called her "my star girl." That made her smile, she didn't really know where they stood yet in the world of friend vs relationship, but she was completely okay with whatever they were. For only meeting a week ago they had certainly made it seem like they'd known each other forever.

"Okay, we have a few people who have some songs to share with us today! Remember the theme is inspire! So songs that have inspired you, or ones that someone has inspired you to sing. Juliet...I believe you are up first!" Mr. Shue looked over at Juliet.

Juliet took a deep breath and made her way to the front of the room. She looked over at the band who seemed ready, although really she only needed a couple of people on acoustic guitar. She decided to strip down her song to an acoustic version, considering it was a song sung by a male lead, an acoustic version was easier for her to sing her way.

She took the microphone stand to the center of the room and got a stool to sit on. She looked over at Mr. Shue. "I chose this song because it's one that I often listen to when I need inspiration to move forward in my life. I never considered it a very inspirational song until this weekend when a friend," she glanced over at Tatum whose eyes widened at her, "brought up the possibility and helped me practice it. So...here goes nothing. This is "Dare You to Move" by Switchfoot."

She took a deep breath and waited for the first strums of guitar from the guys behind her. She closed her eyes and let the first verse of the song flow out of her like she was singing it alone in her room.

_Welcome to the planet  
>Welcome to existence<br>Everyone's here  
>Everyone's here<br>Everybody's watching you now  
>Everybody waits for you now<br>What happens next  
>What happens next<em>

She became more confident by the time she got to the chorus. She opened her eyes and saw encouragement from her fellow glee clubbers.

[Chorus]

_I dare you to move  
>I dare you to move<br>I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
>I dare you to move<br>I dare you to move  
>Like today never happened<br>Today never happened before_

As she was singing she was brought back to the memories of her sister, before she left. The times when her family was somewhat happy. Before her Dad came home drunk every night, or decided to yell and tell her she was worthless. She kept singing the words out like she was trying to erase all the recent memories of her family. She realized as she was singing the words that her new friend Jeff had been becoming more and more the reason for her to get up and move past whatever was happening with her family. He was always so happy about everything and it was infectious.

She continued the song until it was finished. Juliet left her head faced down, the last note left there hanging for a second while the room was silent. She only noticed then that there was a tear on the verge of escaping her eye. She wiped it away before it could become noticeable. Suddenly she heard applause from her classmates, she looked up. They were all cheering at her saying that she did a great job.

Juliet smiled and went back to her seat. Mr. Shue continued on with Glee club, and Juliet did her best to pay attention but her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't believe she was able to sing that song in front of everyone, and all she wanted to do was tell Jeff about it.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Juliet had a job interview at the Pizza Shack that went really well. Well enough for her to get hired on the spot! She was so glad she had been able to find a place to work at within the time frame her Dad had given her.<p>

She hung out with Tatum quite a bit for the rest of the school week. Tatum kept asking Juliet to tell her more about Jeff, but Juliet didn't really have anything to tell. She liked him, she really did. Even though she's only known him for a week. But she didn't know exactly how he felt so she just wanted to keep hanging out with him until he did.

She hadn't talked to him that much since she sang in Glee club. School work and the Warblers were keeping him really busy. Friday afternoon Juliet was walking home - it was unseasonably warm for November - when her phone rang. It was Jeff.

"Hey!" He exclaimed into the phone. "How are you?"

Juliet smiled although she knew he couldn't see her. "I'm pretty good, glad it's Friday." She told him. "Although I'm nervous because I start my first shift at the Pizza Shack tonight."

"Oh yeah! That's fun though, you'll be a pizza making pro pretty soon!" He was often the voice of positivity.

"I'm not sure if they are going to want me trying to actually make the pizzas...I might burn down the entire place or something." They each laughed into the phone.

"It will be great. Call me after your shift to tell me how it went!" He paused. "If you want..." Juliet chuckled.

"I'm sure my first day stories will be riveting for you." She said to him as she crossed her tiny lawn and headed into the front door of her house.

"Oh I'm ready for them! Hey so listen...I was wondering...do you wanna go see a movie or something tomorrow night? Or go to dinner or...go on a date or something?" He said the last part quickly as if he was nervous to ask.

Juliet stopped in her tracks in the center of her living room. Did she just hear him correctly? Did he just ask her out on a date? Like a real one? That was the first time any guy had ever asked her that. She looked around the room in a panic.

"Uh...hello? Did I scare you away?" Jeff timidly asked her over the phone. Juliet collected herself before speaking.

"Um no, hi I'm still here. I would love too." She said as calmly as she possibly could. She knew that Jeff had a big grin on his face at those words.

"Really? How about I pick you up at 6:30? We can go to breadstix and then catch a late movie maybe? If your parents are okay with that...do you need to be home at any time?" Jeff was ecstatic.

Juliet let her mind catch up with what she was hearing for a second before responding. "Yeah, that sounds great!" She thought about how her parents might not even notice she was gone, but thought she should make them seem more normal anyways. "Uh...on a Saturday night I have to be back by 11 I think."

"Okay sounds good. I think I have to be home by then anyways...church on Sunday morning." He paused, but Juliet interrupted him before he could go any further.

"You go to church?" She hoped that her question didn't come off in a demeaning tone. She was just surprised that's all. She didn't know too many people who went to church besides Mercedes. Juliet had always taken a fascination with church and faith in general. She didn't quite understand the big deal with organized religion, but she had always taken comfort in believing that there was a higher power. Her faith had helped her through a lot of tough times with her family.

Jeff seemed caught off guard. "Uh...yeah? We've been going ever since I can remember." He couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Oh, that's really cool." Juliet paused this time, thinking about whether or not she wanted to ask what she was thinking. "Can I come sometime?"

Jeff was taken aback. He'd never been asked that question before. "Uh, yeah sure! That would be cool, if you want too. No pressure, I'm not like forcing any beliefs on you or anything."

"Well I was the one that asked you silly, not the other way around." Juliet chuckled at him. Jeff laughed a tad nervously.

"I guess that is true!" Jeff took a deep breath. "Well so um...you live on Carrington Street right?"

Juliet furrowed her brow and was about to tell him he was wrong and that she lived a few streets over on Roseberry but then she remembered. She had lied to him. She winced at the thought, there was no need for the lie. But she didn't want to deal with him getting mad at her now, not when he had just asked her on a date!

"Um yeah. Yup Carrington..." She said quietly. He didn't seem to pick up on anything.

"Okay cool, I'll pick you up then, at 6:30?" He asked her.

"Yeah! Definitely." Juliet was excited.

They ended their conversation and Juliet peered into the kitchen to see if anyone was around. It didn't look like her parents were home, which was fine by her. She excitedly called Tatum to tell her the news.

"Oh my gosh are you serious!" Tatum squealed over the phone. "Ugh I wish I was working tomorrow night so I could spy on you guys!"

"I hope you don't mind me saying that I'm GLAD you aren't working because you'd make me even more nervous!"

"Oh pshh great, thanks!" Tatum said sarcastically. "What are you going to wear?"

"Oh no, I haven't even had a second to think about that, and I have my first night of working in a few hours, and...ahh!" Juliet panicked into the phone.

"Okay, okay calm down. Get through one thing at a time. I am going to come over tomorrow afternoon!" Tatum told her.

**Jeff's POV**

"YES!" He exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat on the floor of Nick and David's boarding room at Dalton. He was staying there after school to hang out and play video games and they convinced him to just ask Juliet out instead of always talking about it.

"I'm guessing that went well then huh?" Nick said as he walked back in the room from grabbing some snacks from the cafe.

"We are going out tomorrow night!" Jeff said smiling proudly. David and Nick glanced at each other before bursting out in laugher.

"Hey what's so funny?" Jeff asked defensively. David shook his head at him.

"You. I haven't seen you get this excited about a girl since that Ella chick from like freshman year." David said as he took a bag of chips from Nick and plopped down in front of the TV with a video game controller.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Oh please don't bring her up. She was cool until she decided to hook up with that Greg kid from Westerville public, remember?"

"Oh yeah...forgot about that one. Well lets hope for better luck with this girl, eh?" Nick said as he tossed Jeff a bag of chips. Just then Blaine popped his head into the open doorway.

"Did I hear something about Jeff and a new girl?" His eyebrows raised towards Jeff.

Jeff couldn't hide his smile. "I've got a date tomorrow night."

"Nice. Who with?" Blaine took it upon himself to take one of the cans of soda Nick had on his desk.

"Uh, Juliet. Kurt's friend from Lima." Jeff knew that Blaine had met her even before he did. She told him about how Kurt and Blaine would hang around Lima sometimes.

"Oh. That's interesting." He sounded surprised. "Juliet's a nice girl, and a good friend of Kurt's. Don't mess anything up." Blaine shrugged. Jeff didn't really know what he meant by that.

There was an awkward pause in the room for a second before David spoke up. "Hey wanna join us?" He gestured to the video games and food laying around the room.

"Nah, thanks anyways. See ya later guys." Blaine said with a wave and left the room.

The three guys looked at each other and shrugged. They all sat down in front of the TV, ready for an epic battle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: **I don't know if anyone is reading this but I'm still having fun writing it so I'm going to keep posting! I like this chapter :)

_Don't own Glee or anything referenced besides my OC's_

* * *

><p><strong>Juliet's POV<strong>

Her first shift at the Pizza Shack went fairly well...good enough to Juliet's standards at least. She is really shy and quiet in new places, so that fact that she was able to get through the first night only messing up a couple of times constituted a win to her. They trained her on register first so all she had to do was try and figure out the menu and the register.

When she got home around 10pm her Mom was sitting in the living room watching TV. She didn't even acknowledge Juliet walking through the door, she seemed entranced by the screen but in reality her eyes were blank. Juliet didn't take any notice, it wasn't like being ignored was a rarity for her.

The next morning Juliet awoke to the feeling of excitement! She couldn't wait for tonight, although she was also very nervous. She walked around her house discovering that no one else was home. That made her feel even better. She blasted music throughout her house as she did some of her homework and chores. Throughout the morning she got texts from both Tina and Mercedes asking to hang out that night, and she had to make up a story for each of them.

Juliet didn't really know why she was trying so hard to hide the fact that she was going on a date. She didn't really like attention all that much, she didn't want to feel the pressure of needing things to work out because she told a bunch of people. She was having a great time hanging out with Jeff and didn't want to take any chances of messing anything up.

By the time the afternoon hit, Juliet had been invaded by Tatum and all of her advice. They scoured Juliet's closet looking for the perfect thing for her to wear.

"T, I'm so nervous!" Juliet flopped down on her bed after trying on what felt like the millionth outfit. Tatum sat next to her best friend.

"Why are you freaking out? You've been hanging out with him so much lately, it's not really anything different than that. Kinda..." Tatum held up the next shirt she wanted her friend to try on.

"But it seems so official, a _date." _Juliet looked at the shirt Tatum was holding and made a face.

"You will be fine. Seriously, he's cute, you're adorable. It works. Now come on we have to get you ready. I've got to leave by 6 to meet Tina." Juliet rolled her eyes at her friend but then smiled gratefully at her. Juliet knew she'd be nowhere without Tatum's help, in just about every aspect of her life.

**Jeff's POV**

6:15 rolled around and Jeff looked at himself in the mirror one more time before grabbing his keys. He took a deep breath.

"See ya Mom, Dad, Becca!" Jeff hollered to whoever may be listening to him. He left his house before he heard any response, he wanted to make sure he had enough time to get to Juliet's even though he literally lived 5 minutes away from her.

He headed to where he remembered dropping her off, hoping he was in the right place. He drove slowly down the road until he saw her standing on the sidewalk. He furrowed his brow, hoping she wasn't cold. Did she know she didn't have to wait for him outside? He pulled over next to the curb where she was and got out of his car.

He smiled when he saw her more clearly. She looked _beautiful_. He went around his car to the sidewalk.

"You do know you don't have to wait for me outside right?" He asked her as he opened the passenger side door for her to get in.

Juliet stuttered for a second before answering. "Oh uh yeah, um I just wasn't sure if you remembered exactly where it was so I thought standing out here might help."

"Oh, well thanks! I hope you weren't out here for very long." He smiled at her. She shook her head and then got inside his car. Jeff went around to the drivers side and got back in. They headed off to Breadstix.

On the way there they rocked out to the random music on the radio, laughing and joking around. Whatever nerves each of them had going into the date were gone. They made each other laugh and feel comfortable.

They arrived at Breadstix and were seated. Jeff looked around to see if he saw anyone he recognized. He didn't go to Breadstix that often, but he knew it was a staple for the Lima public school kids. He looked at Juliet who was situating herself and he couldn't help but smile at her. She seemed so comfortable when it was just them two one-on-one, but in a public place she got fidgety and nervous.

"Man, I'm so excited to eat! The food here is so good!" Jeff hungrily looked over his menu.

"I'm excited for the unlimited supply of breadsticks they offer. Our glee club is kind of addicted to them, especially this girl named Santana. She always tries to sneak out an extra supply of them under her shirt when she comes here. Or so I hear." Juliet smirked at the thought as she looked over the menu.

Jeff laughed. Their waiter came over with the breadsticks and they each ordered their meal. The meal consisted of them laughing and telling each other jokes. They tried to make one another laugh so hard that their drink would come out of their nose. They also had a breadstick eating contest to see who could eat one the fastest - Jeff won.

Jeff caught himself staring at her nearing the end of their dinner. She had ordered chicken alfredo and wasn't afraid to eat every bit of it. He really liked that about her, she wasn't one of those girls who ordered a salad and pushed it around without really eating any of it.

The waiter brought the bill over to their table and Jeff pulled out his wallet to pay it. He caught a glimpse of Juliet pulling out her wallet and looking over the total.

"Hey, I asked you on the date. Let me pay?" He asked her innocently. He wanted to pay, he wanted to treat her like a princess. Throughout their many conversions they'd shared since they met she had let it slip that she'd never had a boyfriend, much less been on a real date before. He didn't know if she remembered telling him that, but he remembered it. He remembered her being embarrassed that she let that slip out, like he was going to think that she was lame or something. Maybe some other guys would think that it was weird, but Jeff didn't. In fact he thought it was sweet, maybe she was just waiting for the right person. He couldn't help but wonder why no other guy would even bother to ask her before though. Either way he wanted to at least try and make this a first date worth remembering.

Juliet looked embarrassed as she put her wallet back into her bag. "If you are sure that's okay?" She asked him. He smiled reassuringly and reached out to touch her hand.

"It's more than okay!"

**Juliet's POV**

When he touched her hand a shiver went up her spine. It felt intimate and nice, even though it was just a slight touch his hand lingered there for a few moments.

She took that moment to look up at him. She realized this was the first time she had really seen him without his Dalton Blazer on. Every time they'd hang out after school he'd have it on because he'd just drive to the Lima Bean right from school. He was handsome with his blazer on, and without it he was just as good looking - if not more.

The moment broke when the waiter came back asking Jeff if he needed change. He said no and they got up from their table and made their way out the door.

"So, since the cinema is only a block away I thought maybe we could walk?" He suggested to her as they got outside. Lima was continuing to have their weird warm spell, and even though it was a tad chilly, nothing unbearable.

Juliet smiled up at him. "Yeah sure, why not?"

They began their walk there, talking about which movies were out and what they should go see. They were debating between "Morning Glory" or "Unstoppable" a comedy/drama or an action/drama.

In the middle of their conversation, Jeff sneakily slipped his hand into hers, resting it there and not letting go. Juliet looked down at their hands intertwined and all of a sudden started to worry about whether or not her hands were sweaty. She looked up at Jeff who smiled reassuringly back at her and continued their debate on the films without missing a beat.

She smiled back at him, relaxing again. She was new at this but Jeff seemed like the right guy to go through it with. Never at any point did she really feel like he was judging her or felt bored with her. Suddenly she felt him pulling her through the door of a gas station.

"Well this doesn't look like the movie theater. Have you taken me here to kill me by chance?" Juliet joked with him.

"What are you talking about? You don't see a movie theater in here? Girl you crazy!" Jeff's impression made her burst out laughing.

"You forgot that even though we just had a huge dinner, an essential part of going to the movies is getting tons of junk food that isn't good for you what-so-ever and pigging out on it!" He told her as he led her to the aisle with all the candy in it.

Juliet giggled and shook her head, she didn't mind. They stood in front of the candy racks when all of a sudden Jeff was behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

"Okay, now this is how it works. Without looking you have to grab the first candy you feel and that is the one you have to buy for the movie." Jeff explained to her. Juliet giggled.

"What! Okay, okay. Let's see here..." She blindly reached out towards the candy, feeling around in the air until she made contact with a package. She took that one off the shelf and Jeff took his hands off her eyes.

"Twizzlers! Ha Ha success!" Juliet raised them triumphantly over her head as she grinned at him.

"Don't tell me those are your favorite, that is sooo cheating!" He looked at her holding up the candy.

"No no, not my favorite." Juliet reassured him. Jeff laughed. "But my second favorite!" That made Jeff laugh even harder.

"Well I guess that's fair enough...okay my turn!" He closed his eyes and reached his hands out. Juliet watched him as he took his time feeling around in the air before he found the shelf. To her surprise he engulfed half the shelf into his arms and then opened his eyes. He laughed manically.

"Yes! Lucky me, all the candy!" He started running down the aisle like a maniac with his arms full of sugary treats.

"Jeff!" Juliet hollered after him as best she could in between her giggles. He came back laughing hysterically, a few customers looked down the aisle at them with confused faces, which just made them laugh even harder.

"That was cheating to the extreme mister!" Juliet helped him put the candy back on the shelf.

"Okay, okay I'll do it for real this time." He smiled as he closed his eyes again and reached out. He grabbed Raisinets off the shelf and then opened his eyes.

"Ugh, out of all the candy I had to pick the one that is the healthiest for me?" Juliet rolled her eyes teasingly at him.

"Ha Ha you can't put it back! That's the rules!" She teased him.

"Hey how do you know the rules, I made up the game!"

"And I just made up it's newest rule." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay fiinneee. Well for good measure I better grab some sour patch kids in case I'm still hungry." He grabbed both snacks off the shelf. Juliet teasingly smacked his arm and then went running off in the opposite direction.

**Jeff's POV**

He was having so much fun with her, they were being ridiculous. He saw her run off and went to follow her. He found her by the huge slushie machine getting the biggest cup.

"Holy cow, great idea. You just took this game to the next level!" he exclaimed as he went up next to her. She giggled at him.

"At Mckinley, we sometimes get these thrown in our faces because we are in the glee club. But you know I'd like to actually taste one that hadn't been thrown on my face first." Juliet picked the wild cherry flavor and started pouring it in.

Jeff's smile dropped, he suddenly didn't feel like joking anymore.

"Wait, what do you mean you get slushie's thrown in your face?" He looked at her soft and adorable face and couldn't imagine anyone throwing a slushie at it.

She shrugged at him. "I don't know, it just happens. Don't worry about it we are all used to it. I'm surprised Kurt hasn't told you any stories about it."

"I haven't heard him mention it but I mean...just...what? How come your teachers or principal haven't done anything about it?" He watched her as she finished pouring the slushie into the big cup and moved on to find a cover for it.

"I don't know. It doesn't really matter okay. I probably shouldn't have even mentioned it. The point being that I want to drink one, and right now is the perfect time!" She looked up and smiled at him, trying to change the subject. Jeff tried to relax his expression.

"I...okay. Well I mean just...we have a no bullying policy at Dalton so I mean...that slushie thing is kind of weird." They walked over to the counter to pay for their things.

"Don't worry about it really. It's no big deal. I promise." He looked into her eyes and decided to drop the subject for now, he didn't want to ruin their date.

They paid for their stuff and then shoved it all into Juliet's bag so the employees at the theater wouldn't make them throw it out. Jeff didn't really think they would anyways, they never seem to care, but just in case. He watched her as she was holding that enormous slushie and was still flabbergasted about how such a thing could go on at Mckinley.

He made the decision to slip his hand back into hers as they continued their walk to the theater. He kept thinking about the slushie and was trying to calm himself down. For some reason he instantly felt protective over her. They fell into a comfortable silence, just walking along the street at night, breathing in the crisp air. They arrived at the theater and Jeff held the door open for Juliet as she walked inside.

As they were walking up to the box office they still couldn't decide which movie to see.

"But we can see Unstoppable, I mean I do love action movies...and Chris Pine..." Juliet giggled at him. Jeff dramatically rolled his eyes at her while smiling.

"But I know you want to see Morning Glory, you even mentioned it last week."

"Yeah but, I can see it some other time. I don't want you to have to sit through it, it's not your kind of movie." She told him as they approached the box office at the theater.

"Hey maybe I could learn to like it, I mean Jeff Goldblum is in it, isn't he? He's a good actor." Jeff asked as he raised one eyebrow.

"We are going to see Unstoppable, that is final!" Juliet said tugging on his arm. Jeff smiled at her as he turned to talk to the box office attendee.

"Two for Morning Glory please!" He took some cash out of his wallet and paid for the tickets before Juliet could protest.

"Jeff!" She looked up at him.

"Whaaat. I really want to see this movie, I promise." He took the tickets from the employee as he told her thank you.

"You are impossible." She said shaking her head at him.

"And...Unstoppable!" He grinned at her as he grabbed her hand again and they headed off to their theater.

They settled into two seats near the back, the theater was about half full when they got there. To Jeff, there was something kind of romantic about being at the movies. The air full of that popcorn smell, sitting close together in the dark while the huge screen lit up the room. He moved closer to her as she was situating her stuff.

"You can drink some you know...I am so not finishing all of this." Juliet held out the huge slushie to Jeff.

"Don't have to ask me twice!" He said as he took a sip of the drink.

The previews to the movie started and soon it was pretty clear they were going to end up being those annoying kids constantly whispering to each other throughout the whole thing. They were hyped up on too much sugar for that not to happen, not to mention the fact that they generally just enjoyed being around each other.

The movie started and they exchanged little jokes about certain scenes, and laughed out loud during others. They passed back and forth the candy until they each felt like they were going to puke, and drank the slushie down to it's last slurp.

Jeff was watching her more than he was really watching the movie. She opened up a lot more when she was hyped up on sugar, everything she was whispering to him made him double over in laughter. Her sweet smile was infectious as she watched the movie that he knew she wanted to see. He wanted to kiss her so badly. He had to stop and remind himself many times that this was a girl worth taking things slow for.

When the movie was over they got up slowly and stretched, collecting their things.

"You know that movie wasn't that bad. It was kind of funny, and not all that cheesy." Jeff said as he put his jacket on.

"It was different than what I was expecting, in a good way though. I liked it a lot!" Juliet grabbed her trash as they headed out of the theater.

"Well good, I'm glad." He smiled and then groaned trying to stretch out his stomach. "Although I may never eat again, I am so full!"

"I know, I feel like I'm going to burst!" They left the theater to walk back to Jeff's car. It was a lot colder outside now - something they were not expecting. They both looked up to the sky and saw tiny specks of snow falling down at them. Juliet shivered as they continued to walk.

Jeff looked down at her shivering and decided to put his arm around her. He didn't even think about it before he did it, it just felt like the natural thing to do. She looked up at him with her big eyes and smiled an expression of gratitude.

That look made Jeff's heart swell. Deep down, he was such a sucker for romance and in that moment this girl had captured his heart.

**Juliet's POV**

Her heart jumped five feet in the air when Jeff wrapped his arm around her shivering body. The snow continued to fall around them, getting bigger and bigger by the minute. The world seemed to stop for a moment, like it was just them two walking in this snowy bliss.

They got to his car and climbed inside.

"Brr!" Juliet exclaimed as they finally closed all the doors and turned on the heat.

"Yeah holy cow, way to be bipolar with your weather Lima!" Jeff said as he rubbed his hands together trying to warm them.

Juliet glanced at the time which read 10:48pm. She wasn't going to say anything however, she had no desire to go home. She saw Jeff take a glance at it as well.

"Well...I guess I have to drop you off now..my Mom wants me home by 11." He twisted his face in a way that read he was reluctant to say that.

"I guess so...I had a great time tonight." Juliet smiled wide at him, hoping he really understood how much she meant it

"Me too! I'm glad we did this." Jeff said as he put his car in drive and headed in the direction of Juliet's neighborhood.

They drove until they reached her "house" and he pulled over next to the sidewalk. He put his car in park and was about to get out of the car so he could walk her through the door. Juliet stopped him.

"You don't need to do that. I don't want you to be late and for your Mom to get mad."

"Ah, no worries. She's cool, she'll understand." He said. Juliet fidgeted in her seat.

"No really it's okay. My parents are probably asleep I don't want anything to wake them up." She knew she was giving stupid reasons. Her whole thing about making up this fake house was ridiculous but she didn't want to ruin anything now.

Jeff could sense that there was something off but he didn't want to ruin a good night either.

"Okay then. Well, I had a great time! I'll call you soon." He smiled at her. She looked at him and smiled back.

"Me too, sounds good." She got out of his car kind of awkwardly. Silently cursed herself for ending on a semi-strange note. She leaned in before she shut the door.

"Thanks for everything." She saw him sweep his bangs out of his eyes and wave goodbye to her.

She shut the door and walked as slowly as she could through the strangers lawn. She hid behind a bush until she saw him drive away and then came back out on the sidewalk to continue her way home. She hated herself for lying to him about where she lived. She promised herself that she'd tell him the truth as soon as possible. But as for tonight she was going to bask in her memories of one of the greatest nights of her life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: **Okay so the things that happen in this chapter are kind of random, I'm trying to establish a little bit of a side character story for Tatum. Hopefully anyone that's reading is liking so far. The next chapter I will post in a few days is one of my favorites so far. :) Review if you read please

_Don't own Glee or anything referenced other than my OC's_

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff's POV<strong>

For the rest of the weekend he could not stop thinking about Juliet. He hoped she had a great time on their date and that she wanted to go on more. He realized he hadn't known her for that long but he already felt 100% comfortable with her and feel like they could talk about anything.

Monday morning he headed to Dalton bright and early for classes. He slid into his seat next to Thad in English class just as the bell rang. Jeff dug through his bag looking for a pen. Thad leaned over to Jeff.

"Hey, I heard about your weekend...how was it?" He suggestively raised his eyebrows at Jeff, clearly fishing for some dirty secrets.

Jeff raised one of his own eyebrows at him. "What are you talking about?"

_Thad rolled his eyes. "You went out with that chick from Mckinley bro, so come on...details."_

Jeff shook his head. "For one, it wasn't like that. Second, how do you even know that and why do you care?" Sometimes he hated how nosy people could be.

"Aw hell, you're so boring blondie. And just cause this is an all guys school doesn't mean secrets don't get around." Thad said as he shifted back to face the front of the classroom.

Jeff sat there and thought about that. He didn't mean for anything to be a secret, but he just didn't know why other people cared so much. He was hanging out with a girl from Mckinley, so what? All the guys around here just hung out with the girls from Westerville Public, or Dalton's sister school...and none of those girls were very interesting to him.

He met up with Kurt in Spanish class to ask something that had been bugging him all weekend.

"Hey Kurt, I have a question to ask." Jeff said as he took out his books. Kurt looked over waiting for him to continue.

"Did people throw slushies in your face at Mckinley? Is that part of the reason you had to leave?" He hoped he wasn't offending him or anything, but he had to know. Kurt turned to face him.

"Yeah...they do that over there. It's disgusting. It gets in your hair and your eyes and attacks your face like nothing I've ever experienced before." Kurt paused. "Why do you ask?"

Jeff shrugged. "I just heard about it for the first time this weekend and it seemed really weird to me. The principal or teachers don't do anything?"

"No, the Principal said that it wasn't an act of bullying. So ridiculous." Kurt saw the look on Jeff's face as he was talking, it was a look of confusion and worry.

"Who'd you hear about it from?" Kurt asked even though he knew the answer.

"Your friend Juliet, we kinda -" Jeff started saying before he was interrupted by Kurt.

"I KNEW IT!" He bounced excitedly in his seat. "I knew it, oh my gosh I so knew it. Blaine mentioned to me that he overheard you talking about going out with her but I was waiting to hear it from either one of you two first. Although I'm kind of upset that Juliet didn't tell me, I mean I was the one that introduced you guys anyways..."

Jeff sat back and tried to hold a laugh in as Kurt went off rambling.

"...I wonder if Mercedes or Tatum knows. I'm going to have to call them. This is awesome! Are you guys going to go out again? I'm so glad that this happened, I knew from the moment I met you that you should meet her. She's such a sweet girl and -"

"Okay whoa whoa Kurt slow down." Jeff took a deep breath. He wasn't really sure exactly what him and Juliet were doing, he just knew he liked spending time with her.

"I - I mean yeah we have been hanging out. She is really awesome. I just don't want to put a label on it or anything just yet, I mean I don't know exactly how she feels. I just know that she's...special, and I like being around her. It's like a breath of fresh air." Jeff didn't know how this turned into confess-things-to-Kurt time, but yet here they were.

Kurt paused and calmed himself down. "Okay look, all I'm going to say is that Juliet has been a good friend of mine for a few years now. She is shy and not very confident and I could never figure out why because she is a great person. She deserves the best, so don't mess this up."

Jeff sighed, he had already been told that by Tatum. He knew how special Juliet was and had no intention of "messing anything up" but it was good she had friends that cared a lot about her.

"I'm not planning on it...but for now we are just hanging out and having a good time. No pressure." Jeff looked around noticing that the Spanish teacher was late.

"Hey how did we even get off track...I wanted to know more about the slushie thing. I don't like the idea of people throw cold, icy drinks in her face...or anyone's face for that matter." Jeff had a sour expression on his face.

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Yeah... I don't understand how things work exactly at that school. I do miss being there sometimes though...my friends...glee club." Kurt looked off thinking about his memories, until a thought jolted him back into the present. "Not that I don't like being in the Warblers, you guys are all amazing."

"Yeah, no I can see what you are saying." Just then the Spanish teacher came in and demanded them to take out their homework.

They boys shrugged at each other and Kurt made a mental note to talk to his Mckinley friends as soon as school got out.

* * *

><p><strong>Juliet's POV<strong>

Nothing could ruin Juliet's weekend. Not her piles of Chemistry and History homework she had to do. Not her second shift at the Pizza Shack Sunday afternoon. Not even her Dad roaring through her room late Sunday night demanding money to help pay the bills. She was on cloud 9.

Tatum had called her Sunday morning and made her give all the details. She didn't understand why Juliet was so hesitant to tell Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt. Quite frankly, Juliet didn't know why either. So many new things were happening to her at once she didn't quite know what she was and wasn't supposed to do.

Juliet confessed to Tatum that she hadn't told Jeff where she really lived yet. Tatum was furious at her, she didn't see the big deal in that either. Juliet knew her friend tried, but she never could fully understand how ashamed she was to be a part of her family. Her broken family. Her Mom that never really cared. Her sister who was too ashamed to even call. Her Dad who didn't care, was always angry, and becoming increasingly violent. Her house that looked more like a cardboard box than anything. She didn't want anyone to judge her based on those things, which is why she never let anyone know. Except Tatum, and even then she didn't know everything.

"Seriously? No, you are promising me right now that you are going to tell him the truth the next time you see him." Tatum said sternly.

"The next time? What about like...in a few weeks or something..." Juliet was trying to put it off as long as possible.

"You know the longer you put it off the worse it is going to get." Tatum told Juliet. She knew that Tatum was right, but she didn't want to ruin anything good they had going.

"Okay fine whatever. I will soon, okay? Can we drop this?" Juliet begged. She was going to hold it off as long as possible, she just had to get Tatum onto a new subject.

"Fine, fine. Just do it soon. Hey have you heard that new song on the radio...?" Tatum went off talking about music - her favorite subject. Juliet sighed, grateful her friend had dropped it.

* * *

><p>On Tuesday morning Juliet got to school and headed to her locker. On the way there she saw a strange sight. Tatum was standing near Artie at his locker, they were having a conversation. It looked like they were laughing, and Tatum actually looked like she was really into it. It wasn't that strange to see glee club members together but, those two had never particularly been ones to just strike up a conversation.<p>

Just as Juliet was walking past them, Tatum turned to walk away, with a huge smile on her face. She saw Juliet and grabbed her arm dragging her over to her locker.

"Juliet...oh my gosh...you will not ever guess what Artie just asked me." Tatum's eye were wide, Juliet couldn't tell if she was excited or confused.

"No, you're right I'd probably never be able to guess. Since when do you talk to Artie?" Juliet responded. Not that everyone in Glee club wasn't friendly to each other, but every social group had it's cliques. It is high school after all.

"I mean...we don't really. But you know, he's actually really nice..." Tatum had a grin on her face. Juliet started to see where this might be going, and let her friend continue to speak.

"But anyways, he came up to me this morning and asked if I wanted to sing a duet with him for Glee club. He said our voices would sound "so hot" together, and that we should hang out after school sometime." Juliet thought about what her friend had just said for a second. Was this the same Artie that was currently dating super popular Cheerio Brittany? Did they even spend a second apart from each other?

"Wait, isn't he dating Brittany?" Juliet let her thoughts come aloud. Tatum shrugged.

"I heard that they broke up last week, but this was the first time that I'd seen him since Glee club last Wednesday. He seems perfectly fine." Tatum looked over her shoulder down the hallway as Artie rolled to class.

"Of course, I am the last to know everything." Juliet sighed. "But okay, so what? Are you guys going on a date or something?

Tatum tried to play it off cool. "Nah, I mean we are just going to sing a duet for Glee, and hang out after school to practice it. You know...as friends...I think."

Juliet raised one eyebrow with a smirk on her face. "You think, huh? Well, I can't say I saw this one coming, but as long as you aren't some rebound girl for him..." Just as she finished saying that, Puck walked by them in the hallway.

"And as long as you are done drooling over Puck...you can't have both of them you know!" Juliet warned her friend in a semi-joking tone.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Don't worry. There is nothing I can do about Puck, he is out of my reach now." Juliet detected a bit of bitterness in her tone but decided to let it go.

"So...do you think you like Artie?" The bell rang and the two girls giggled their way down the hall and to class. Tatum seemed to be more interested in Artie now than she ever had been.

* * *

><p>When the last bell of the day rang, Juliet went to her locker to get her books before heading home. When she got there she saw Mercedes, Tina, Tatum, and Rachel standing there like they were waiting for her. Juliet raised an eyebrow in confusion at them, wondering why they were all huddled there, like wild animals waiting to attack. She walked up to them.<p>

"Uh, hey guys what's up?" She asked cautiously as she reached for the lock on her locker.

"Juliet...we are your friends," Mercedes started to say. Juliet glanced over at Rachel wondering why she was there. "and we are a tad hurt that you wouldn't share with us the incredible information that is..." She paused as the girls broke out into huge smiles.

"That you have a boyfriend!" Squeals let out from Mercedes, Tina, and even Rachel. Juliet glared at Tatum who held her hands up in mock surrender.

"I didn't say a thing, you forget that one of your best friends goes to school with him. Kurt apparently called them up after Jeff mentioned something to him and was surprised to find out they had no clue what he was talking about."

Juliet sighed. Well this had to come sooner or later, however she had hoped it was going to be later.

"He's not my boyfriend...we just have been hanging out a lot and stuff. He's nice..." Her voice faded off but the smile on her face couldn't.

"Yeah except for you guys went on a date last weekend!" Tina jumped in. "I don't see what the big deal is, I'm happy for you. I think it's cute." She lightly squeezed Juliet's arm in reassurance.

"Yeah J, we are all happy for you. We just don't get why you wouldn't tell us? I mean come on...we all need to have a sleepover again soon so all the secrets will come pouring out as they always do at 2am when we are all delirious." The girls all laughed and nodded in agreement. Rachel suddenly spoke up, they had forgotten she was even there.

"I'd just like to say, I overheard Mercedes and Tina talking about it and wanted to let you know that I'm happy for you. I mean as the leader of New Directions I feel I should be able to know about everything that is going on with all of you, and even though he is a Warbler I trust that you will be able to keep our sacred Glee secrets to yourself." She smiled proudly at herself when she was finished.

Juliet had to give her credit, she was being nice about it. She never really had much against Rachel anyways. Sure she was a bit over zealous at times with just about everything, but deep down she had a good heart. Maybe they could learn to become better friends. She was less scary than Quinn, Santana and Brittany at the very least.

"Well, thanks Rachel." She smiled at her and then turned to face Mercedes and Tina. "I'm sorry guys, it's just...it's all so new I didn't really know how it was going to go. I didn't want to put any pressure on anything by talking about it." She shrugged and opened her locker to get her books.

"Girl, don't worry about it. Now this just means we can take more trips to Dalton right?" Mercedes raised her eyebrows with a grin on her face. Juliet breathed out a chuckle and shook her head at her friends.

"You guys are crazy." She closed her locker and walked with her friends out of the school as she filled them in on what has been going on between her and Jeff.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff's POV<strong>

Jeff sat on the floor strumming his guitar mindlessly as he leaned against the bed of his friend Trent. He was in Trent and Wes's room at Dalton after school. Nick, David, and Blaine were in the room as well. They had all just come back from playing a game of basketball in the Dalton gym, and Jeff didn't feel like going home just yet.

When they weren't in Warbler practice room, at competitions, and auditioning for solos, the guys tried to leave Warbler hierarchy at the door. When they were just hanging out at school or after school they were friends. Wes, David, or Thad were not in charge of them as they were when it came to official Warbler business. They joked around and played music with each other just for fun instead of for the purpose of performing.

"Christmas break is coming soon you know. I'm kind of excited to go home and get some home cooked meals for the first time in a while!" David spoke up as he was laying on one of the beds throwing a football up in the air.

"Uhh oh heck yes! I mean Dalton does have some great food but nothing beats my Mom's home cooked lasagna." Trent said with a daydreamy expression.

Jeff sat there listening to his friends talk about their travel plans for Christmas break, remembering that it was only about two weeks away. The break didn't mean as much to him as it did to them. Sure, he was happy for the few weeks off from schoolwork but he had to go home every night already anyways.

"I think we should just be crashing Jeff's place more often, his Mom's food is _delicious!_" Nicks comment brought Jeff out of his thoughts. His face broke out in a smile.

"Hey you guys are always welcome over, I think my Mom likes it. Since I'm not a full boarding student I think she feels like a second Mom to all you guys or something." Just as he was finished talking he got a text. He checked his phone, it was ironically from his Mom asking him to come home soon so he could watch his little sister while his parents had to do some errands.

He got up off the floor and told his friends he had to leave. They all said their goodbyes and were back to another conversation before he had even left the room. As he was walking to his car Jeff wondered what it would be like to be a boarding student. He wouldn't have to come and go all the time or watch his little sister, he could hang out with his friends whenever he wanted, and for however long he wanted.

He knew he missed out on quite a few activities that went on outside of school and being in the Warblers. All of his friends that boarded there always had their inside jokes he never got, or were able to stay up until 3am having Call of Duty battles if they wanted too. That bothered Jeff sometimes, he wanted the freedom they had. But he knew his parents didn't have the money for the room and board, they had talked about this the summer before his freshman year when he enrolled in Dalton. He was almost halfway through his Junior year he should have be used to it by now. He still counted himself lucky that he had gotten the chance to be in the Warblers at all, it was cool to be appreciated at school for his singing and dancing abilities.

Not to mention, after hearing about some of the bullying that goes on in public schools, he'd take being a day student over transferring. He felt bad for Kurt, being bullied so much he was forced to transfer, and then of course Juliet and the slushies. He still couldn't get over that one.

Thinking of Juliet, he pulled out his phone to text her. They had made plans to study together at the Lima Bean and he might have to cancel if his Mom really needed him to watch Becca. He wanted to invite her over to his house, but he knew his Mom wouldn't approve of that if she wasn't going to be there for the majority of the time. He sighed, sometimes he hated being seventeen.

* * *

><p>Jeff plopped down on the couch next to his seven year old sister. His parents had won and he was stuck here. He wasn't really complaining too much though. His sister Becca was pretty hyper and sometimes a handful, but they had such a big age gap that they generally had an understanding of each other, and she usually listened to him.<p>

He grabbed the remote and decided he could catch up on some of his shows that he's missed this week. He went to his recorded shows and started to watch _Chuck_. He was getting into the episode when Becca took their Dad's iPad from the kitchen and started playing songs off of it.

"Becca, can you shut that off I'm trying to watch TV." Jeff said as he turned the volume up of his show.

Becca ignored her older brother, she had recently learned how to work her Dad's iPad and was constantly on it. Jeff tried ignoring the music she was playing out of the device but couldn't.

He paused his show. "Becca!" She looked over at him. "I don't want to turn it off!" She whined.

He sighed and threw his head back against the couch. He took a second to breathe, he didn't want to yell at her. Suddenly the lyrics of the song she was listening to struck him.

"Who are you listening to?" He asked her as he sat up straighter.

She squinted at the iPad, telling him it was someone from the Disney channel. Jeff thought that was weird, he liked the song and it didn't sound something too Disney-like. He kept listening to the rest of the song, it reminded him of Juliet. He got the song name from his sister and took his laptop out to find guitar tabs.

Jeff quickly became obsessed with learning the song. The more he listened to it, the more he liked it. He spent the rest of his night learning it on guitar, and planned on saving it for a good time to play for Juliet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: **OKAY so I know I update quite frequently but it's because I have stuff already written out so I just have to upload it haha. After this chapter though I've caught up with myself so the updates probably won't be so close together since now I actually have to write what happens next. I have a lot of plans though so if you are reading, please continue to do so :)

I like this chapter a lot.

Oh yes and listening to "Rocketship" by Shane Harper would really help you when the time comes in this chapter. Just youtube it.

_I don't own glee or any song or thing referenced besides my OC's_

* * *

><p><strong>Juliet's POV<strong>

A couple weeks later Juliet came home from Mercedes house where they had been studying for a history test. She came home a bit later than she usually did but didn't think much of it. When she came in the door she saw her Dad snoring, slouched on the couch with a beer in his hand. She was surprised to see him there, he often never even came home anymore. He'd be gone for days at a time, and it wasn't like she was going to ask her Mom where he went. She wrinkled her nose and hoped she could sneak past without waking him up.

Just as she was halfway across the room however he woke himself up. He looked around disoriented for a second but then his eyes focused on her as she froze.

Juliet wouldn't deny the fact that she was a little bit afraid of him. Every since that one night when he grabbed her shoulder and left a mark, he was becoming more aggressive with her, often leaving her bruises on her arms as he grabbed and shoved her around to get out of his way.

He would have weird mood swings too, like one second he'd act like she wasn't even alive and the next he'd be yelling at her for something she didn't even do.

He slurred some words at her and then fell back asleep instantly. Juliet breathed a sigh of relief. He was one thing she really didn't care to deal with after the day she had.

She went to her room to call Jeff. They often talked on the phone at night now, it just became a habit. They tried to hang out when they could but being at different schools left them usually with only weekends except for the occasional times they went to the Lima Bean.

Now that her close friends knew about him, she couldn't help but gush to them about how cute and gentlemanly he was to her. Occasionally some of her friends would join them at the Lima Bean after school to hang out, and soon they all got to know him a little better. Kurt and Blaine even joined them sometimes, begging Juliet to come visit Dalton now that she had more than one reason too. She promised them all that she would sometime after winter break, assuming she found a way to get there.

Juliet carefully avoided the need to tell Jeff her actual address every time he gave her a ride. She tried her best to meet him at places she could walk or ride her bike to easily. Now that she had gone this far with it, she wasn't sure what the best time would be to break the news that she had been lying to him for a while. Juliet didn't want to put a sour note on the good thing they had going.

* * *

><p>The weekend that started off Jeff's Winter Break at Dalton, they were driving around without a clue of what they wanted to do, when they drove past the Lima Bowling Alley. A spur of the moment decision led them to end up in tacky bowling shoes with a competition on their hands.<p>

Neither one of them thought bowling was all that fun...until that night. They spent the evening in their own little world, laughing and joking with each other as they tried their most creative ways to knock down pins. Jeff had decided that the blue ball #13 was his favorite to bowl with, causing Juliet to steal it any chance she got just to tease him.

Neither one of them were that great at bowling either, they more or less just danced along to the music playing overhead and enjoyed each others company. Juliet ended up victorious at the end of the night with a score of 125, never letting Jeff live it down.

When they left the bowling ally they were both appropriately bundled up now that the weather had finally realized what month it was. As they were about to get back in Jeff's car, Juliet noticed down the street that the park was lit up with Christmas lights.

It was a beautiful sight, and snow lightly falling from the sky added to the scenery. Juliet loved this time of year because it was when people tried their best to be happy. It felt like magic in the air, she asked Jeff if they could go over and walk around under the lights before they left for the night.

**Jeff's POV**

Jeff had no objections to Juliet's request, the park really was decorated quite beautifully for the season and it wasn't like he was in a rush to get home anyways. He quickly had a thought and grabbed his acoustic guitar out of his trunk and swung over his shoulder before they headed for the park.

They walked hand in hand admiring the lights and the falling snow, it all felt pretty romantic to him. He took a deep breath of the cold crisp air and then looked down and smiled at Juliet as she looked up at him.

He had this nagging thought in his mind that right now would be the perfect time to sing the song he'd been practicing for her. He didn't know when another time would arise and since it was just the two of them out there in the fresh fallen snow he decided to take a chance.

"What did you bring your guitar out here for?" She asked him with curious eyes. Well now he had no reason not to do it, he thought to himself.

"Well, I don't know. I thought maybe if we wanted to have an impromptu concert here in the park this would be the perfect time. Soon enough you are going to have a million screaming fans and I won't be able to get within 5 feet of you." He said with a wink. She huffed with disbelief.

"Oh yeah, all that performing I do with my hairbrush in front of the mirror really is going to land me at the top of the charts!" She laughed. "Plus, I think you've got it wrong. You're the one that's going to have the screaming fans all asking to marry you while I just drift off into the distance." She said it teasingly, but he pulled her close to him.

"I'd never let you drift off in the distance, you'll be standing right there next to me." With their fingers intertwined he led them over to the small gazebo that's set in the middle of the park. It had lights strung all around it for the holiday season.

Jeff hopped up on the small stage and swung his guitar around so it was against his chest. Suddenly he felt a little shy. This was the first girl - heck first person ever, to make him feel nervous about performing.

"But while we are here, I do have a song that I've been practicing for a little bit now, thought maybe I could run it by you?" He said questioningly as he looked down the steps at her.

Juliet's eye lit up as she smiled and nodded. He smiled back at her nervously. "I mean, the song kind of reminded me of you and um well...I heard my sister listening to it one day...the singer is from Disney I think but uh the song is pretty good..." He was rambling he knew. For some reason sometimes Juliet just made him do things that were so out of character for him. It was scary, but thrilling.

"Just sing it silly." She said to him as she giggled.

He took a deep breath and started strumming his guitar. When the first words came in the song he was ready and he sang them as strong as he could.

_It's been fourteen minutes  
>Since I dropped you off and<br>And my mind is racing  
>Every thought I think about<br>It's all about you  
>With your two left feet<br>And how you're just so sweet  
>You've got me falling<br>Like a shooting star_

He concentrated on her face while he was singing, hoping that she liked it. He could tell she was listening to the words, but the grin never left her face. That encouraged him even more.

_You've got all my friends  
>Sayin wah ah oh ohhh<br>When I see you smile  
>I need to know oh oh ohh<br>Do your knees go weak  
>Does your tongue get twisted<br>Afraid to close your eyes  
>Cause you might miss this<br>I need to know  
>I need to know<br>Is it like a rocketship  
>Stole your heart<br>Boxed it up and took it all the way to mars  
>I need to know<br>I need to know_

**Juliet's POV**

Her heart started racing when he started to sing. She loved the tone of his voice and the fact that he was singing a song to her right now made her emotions all over the place. When he started singing she listened closely to see if she could figure out what song it was. She thought it sounded familiar but couldn't put her finger on it.

She listened to the words and her smile kept getting bigger and bigger. Did he want her to take the lyrics so literally because she was as she stood there and saw him effortlessly perform it out there in the beautiful falling snow.

_Cause every little thing about you is making me  
>Every little thing about you is making me<br>Go go go, go go go  
>It's making me go go go crazy<em>

He grinned at her during a break in the song as he jumped off the stage and started circling around her. He was really into it now, playing up with the performing aspect of it.

_Hey, hey don't hesitate  
>I can't wait, wait just one more day<br>I need to know  
>I need to know<br>I can't wait, wait one more day  
>I need to know<br>I need to know_

He leaned in close to her face as he was singing. She giggled and tried to dance around to the beat of the song. She listened to him as he kept singing the chorus. She certainly did feel all of those feelings he was describing and it made her heart beat even faster.

**Jeff's POV**

As he was circling around Juliet singing to her, he hoped she was listening to the words. He meant them. He wanted to know where she stood with them and how she felt, and his feelings were easier to express through song.

As he sang the last line of the song he pressed his forehead against hers. He felt electricity in her touch as he swung his guitar around his back. He didn't even take the time to think as he lightly pressed his lips to hers.

She was timid at first, obviously taken by surprise, but she didn't pull away. He was the one that pulled back for a second to look in her eyes and check that this was okay. He saw her eyes wide but sparkling and went in for a second kiss.

**Juliet's POV**

Juliet let herself settle into the kiss, she felt as though fire was running all up and down her body. She kissed him back as best as she could, considering she had never done it before. He was gentle with her but not timid. She felt his right hand hold the side of her neck as his thumb grazed over her cheek. She felt her face burning hot at his touch as she realized she didn't know what to do with her hands.

When they broke apart their faces still stood inches apart as they just looked at each other. It was a comfortable gaze as they were each trying to process what had just happened.

Juliet broke the silence as she whispered to him. "Yes, the answer to all your questions is yes." She looked up in his eyes.

He never broke their gaze as he asked, "What questions?" His hand still cupping the side of her neck as he twirled some of her hair in his fingers.

"The song, the questions in the song." She told him.

**Jeff's POV**

When she mentioned the song his mind flashed to the memory of what he just sang to her. The chorus repeated all of those questions that he wanted to know so badly. He wanted to know that it didn't only happen to him when she was around.

"Me too." He told her. "They happen to me too when you are around." She smiled at him so warmly like she was relieved he admitted that.

"I guess my whole point with this was me trying to figure out exactly how you felt. I know that we hang out a lot, we go on dates, hold hands...but we've never talked about anything official." He felt a little stupid saying it out loud, like maybe it didn't matter if anything was official or not but he couldn't take it back now.

A look of relief flooded her eyes. "I've been trying to figure that out myself." She paused and slid her fingers around his. "I'd say we have it figured out pretty good right now though." She did something unexpected as she pulled him into another kiss. It was quick, but enough for Jeff to know exactly where she stood.

He grinned at her and pulled her into a hug. "You realize we might have crossed some dangerous lines with you being a Warbler and me being in New Directions and all." She said to him.

As they pulled apart Jeff brushed his hand at the air as if that didn't matter. "Ah, who cares. Let them say what they want."

Juliet took a second to look up at the sky and Jeff turned his head upwards to join her. The snow was lightly falling around them and it was one of the most peaceful moments he'd had in a long time.

When they both looked back down at each other Juliet had a mischievous grin on her face.

She poked him and then slipped away saying "Tag, you're it!" as she ran away across the park giggling.

"Whoa what!" Jeff quickly swung his guitar over his shoulders and set it on the ground as he ran after her laughing heartily. He watched her as she ran, her cheeks red from the winter wind, but her smile as bright as the stars.

They spent the rest of their time in the park running around in the snow under the lights. Laughing and giggling with each other as they threw snowballs around. There was virtually no one else there so it felt like their own little wonderland. To each of them it felt like they had grown a new level in their relationship tonight, and it was a good feeling.

* * *

><p>Soon it was getting pretty late and they each had to head back home. They got in his car, shaking the snow off their jackets and laughing over who won the snowball fight when Juliet suddenly remembered something.<p>

"Oh crap, okay um can you drop me off at Tatum's? I forgot that I'm spending the night at her house. Tina, Mercedes, and Rachel are going to be there too...I completely forgot." She said as she set her scarf down next to her as she rummaged through her bag for her cellphone.

"Yeah no problem...did they know you were going to be this late? It's almost 10:30." Jeff didn't want to keep her from her friends.

"Uh..." Juliet started to say as she pulled her phone out of her bag. "Well no, I forgot and - uhh." Juliet saw that she had four missed called and 6 missed text messages from her friends. They probably thought she got kidnapped or something.

Jeff tried to glance at her phone and see what was going on - but had no luck. "Are they going to be mad at you?"

"Oh nah, they'll get over it." She said with a chuckle as she responded to her friend's text messages.

"Well, do you need to go to your house first to get some stuff or anything?" He asked her.

**Juliet's POV**

"Uh..." Juliet thought about that one for a second. She actually didn't have any of her stuff with her, but she wasn't going to go through this right now. "No, I'm fine. Just get me to Tatum's and everything will be good."

Jeff raised an eyebrow but then shrugged. Sometimes he preferred not to try and understand how girls rationalized things. "You're going to have to tell me exactly which house she is in, I know she's a few streets down from me but I'm not sure which one."

"Oh yeah sure, hey at least she's on the way to your house, you don't have to go in the opposite direction to drop me off!"

"I don't mind so much, I get to spend more time with you." He smiled that smile of his as he found her hand and slid his fingers in between hers.

Juliet blushed slightly, she was still getting used to him holding her hand all the time. "Am I ever going to get to go over your house sometime?" She boldly asked him.

Jeff tried to hide that he was caught off guard by her question. "Uh, yeah! Whenever you want. My Mom actually has been asking to meet you..." He trailed off.

Juliet perked up. "Ohh so you've been talking about me I see?" She says slyly with a grin on her face.

"Well she practically dragged it out of me..." He said sarcastically. "But hey, who wouldn't want to talk about such a smart and beautiful girl."

Juliet rolled her eyes, becoming embarrassed. How did she find this guy? He was perfect. "Oh please you are so full of it."

"I only speak the truth!" He said like he was impersonating someone. "Is it a right turn up here?" He asked.

"Yeah turn right and then take the first left." She said directing him.

"Plus, when do I get to go to your house huh? I know practically nothing about your family." He said it lightheartedly, but the mention of it made Juliet go tense.

"Uh...um...well you will eventually. My house its going through some uh...renovations right now." She squeezed her eyes tight for a moment, cursing herself for yet another ridiculous lie.

"Oh...well okay. But you can come over my house next weekend maybe? Or something this week after school?" Jeff smiled again.

Juliet was thankful for the change of subject. "I would love that...you tell me so much about your family that I feel like I practically know them already! Okay now turn down this road and her house is on the right side number 54." Juliet said pointing out the window.

Jeff drove slowly, peering out the windshield at the mailbox numbers. "Okay umm..." He slowed down to an almost stop in front of a huge driveway. "Do I...go up this road?"

"Yeah, just go up her driveway a bit and it's there." Juliet hated trekking up Tatum's driveway on foot during the summer when it was hot out.

"Holy crap..." Jeff's mouth hung open as he drove up to Tatum's house and saw it's massive size. "This place is...huge!"

Juliet looked quizzically at him. "Don't you live around here too? Aren't all the houses like this?"

Jeff shook his head with a laugh. "I live a few streets over, it's close, but a different neighborhood. My house is not this big, and we definitely don't have a huge extra guest house!" He exclaimed as he looked around. He wasn't saying these things in a judgmental way, more in an amazed way.

It took all Juliet had to not burst out into laughter along with whoops of excitement. Not that it mattered how much money Jeff had or not, but to know she didn't have this much extravagance to measure up too made her feel a lot better.

"Yeah, it's kind of incredible. You wouldn't know it just talking to her though, she's pretty relaxed. We spend most of our time in the guest house though, that's where everyone is right now." Juliet said as she gathered her things.

"Holy cow...well, have fun! I'll text you soon?" He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Damn did he have to be so gentlemanly? Juliet wondered.

Doing something that was partially out of character for her, Juliet pulled his face back over to hers and kissed his lips. She smiled as she pulled away and said, "Yeah, I could get used to this." With a twinkle in her eye she unbuckled and got out of his car.

"Yeah, I could too." Jeff told her as she leaned in through the door. "See ya later Jules." He winked at her as she shut the door. A tingle ran through her body._ Jules,_ that was a name no one had ever called her before. She liked it.


End file.
